What Took You So Long?
by The Owl's Pen
Summary: What on earth were Buzz and Jessie up to all those years, and why did it take so long for them to get together?  Little one-shots spanning the gap between 2, 3 and beyond!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story franchise.

Rated: T, just to be safe.

All other Author's Notes at the bottom!

**Respect**

"Thank you," she said bluntly, "for savin' my life."

It didn't exactly come out sounding gracious. But then, she hadn't intended it to. She didn't like being the girl who needed to be rescued, and she was by no means happy about being beholden to the _very first _space toy she had ever met. He may as well learn right off that she wasn't going to make a habit of playing up to his ego.

He was staring up at her with wide blue eyes. He blinked and shook himself, as if he hadn't really been in the here and now, and looked down at the hand she had offered to him. Slowly he took it.

"Thank _you," _he said seriously, "for saving _Woody's _life."

She blinked. Did he mean that?

He smiled. Slowly, one of her own, genuine, honest-to-goodness smiles lit up her face. He meant it.

She'd never felt more respected in her life.

Hello to All!

This will be a series of one-shots. Some short, some long, some friendship, some romance, but all about Buzz and Jessie. Everyone's favorite couple *wink* Plenty of other toys will get the limelight in future fics of mine, so if these two are not to your taste, never fear!

It's been ages since I posted anything on FFN (I'm sorry, fellow Narnians, but "Gytha" is stalled out indefinintely!), but the Toy Story plot bunny has been all over me recently. So in order to get myself loosened up and back in the habit of posting, I promise to do one posting to this fic per day at least until November 2nd... which is, of course, the day that TS3 comes out on Blu-ray. So excited! After that I'll try to start posting some multi-chapter fics.

Until tomorrow! ~ Owl


	2. Solar Flare

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story Franchise

Rated: T to be safe

All other Author's Notes at the end!

**Solar Flare**

Buzz just stands there staring at her, knowing that he looks ridiculous with his wings popped out and his mouth hanging open.

He can't help it. He can't help thinking that Jessie is as bold and beautiful as a solar flare. All energy and fire and light. He's never seen anything like her, and now she belongs to Andy. She's here to stay. He'll be seeing her every day from now on...

He realizes that he is in way, _way _over his head.

The very first time I saw TS2 and Buzz's reaction to Jessie at the end of the movie, I laughed so hard. Ten years later, it still provokes that reaction in me! I am _so _glad that the Pixar crew decided to continue Buzz and Jessie's relationship.

Thank you to all who have reviewed thus far! I adore feedback.

Until tomorrow! ~ Owl


	3. Funny

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pixar franchise.

Rated: T to be safe.

All other Author's notes at the end!

* * *

**Funny**

"How come Buzz talks funny?"

Woody is so surprised that he accidentally discards the Queen of Hearts. Jessie nonchalantly picks up the wild card and then lays down two sets and a run.

"Out," she says, discarding a three. She levels her big green eyes on Woody's. "So?"

The Sheriff glances over at Bo Peep, whose eyes have gone wide.

"You mean you don't _know?" _the shepherdess marvels.

Jessie shakes her head.

Bo and Woody exchange a _look. _It's not like it's a secret. Everybody else in Andy's room has known it ever since Woody and Buzz brought Jessie home a few weeks ago.

So they tell her.

She laughs, thanking them for sharing the joke with her

* * *

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm really glad you're enjoying it thus far. Until tomorrow! ~ Owl


	4. Quarterback

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story franchise.

Rated: T to be safe

**Some simplified football-speak (and believe me, I didn't know anything at all about football until two years ago)**

Quarterback - the person who throws the football at the beginning of each play.

Pump fake - pretending to throw the football while continuing to hang onto it.

* * *

**Quarterback**

He cocks his arm back, does a quick stutter step to the left and a pump fake, scanning the room for an open target. He tenses, he aims –

He's down.

Wild green eyes and a shocking red braid flash through Buzz's line of vision as they tumble hat-over-boots to the ground. The football pops out of his hands. He tries to get up and discovers that he can't. Buzz stares blankly up at her. Somehow this little doll who doesn't weigh even a third of what he does has managed to knock him over and pin him like a butterfly.

How did she _do _that?

Jessie rolls off of him and chases after the football. A low chuckle snags his attention and he suddenly remembers that the other toys are watching this play-by-play demonstration of Andy's newest hobby.

"And _that," _Woody comments, sounding openly amused, "is called a 'sack.'"

* * *

Hey howdy hey!

This one's been in my head for almost a week now. I loved writing it. Until tomorrow! ~ Owl


	5. Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story franchise

Rated: T to be safe

All other Author's Notes at the bottom!

* * *

**Hiding**

He peered under the bed and spotted her immediately.

"Jess?"

She looked up, raising her face from where she had buried it in her knees, and beckoned him forward.

"Woody."

He slid under the bed. Bullseye whickered softly in greeting, and the cowboy patted the horse's neck.

"Why didn't you come out for roll call, Jess? We were worried about you…"

"I'm sorry." She stared down at her boots. "I got scared and hid when I saw Andy's mom come in with the charity box, and then I guess I just didn't have the guts to come back out. And I made Bullseye hide with me," she added, almost defiantly.

The Sheriff bit his lip. Toys aren't supposed to hide when Mom comes around with the Christmas donation box. It's the one time of year they abide by whatever decisions are made by their owners, regardless of how much it may hurt. No rescues are allowed. But given Jessie's past…

"She didn't take anyone," Woody said quietly. "Just some old books and stuff."

The cowgirl nodded, sniffling. Woody slipped an arm around her shoulders and she huddled against him.

"It's gonna take some time, Jessie. I know you've only been here a few months, but you really don't have anything to worry about. Andy isn't going to abandon you, and his mom would never give you away." He hugged her a little more tightly. "You'll see."

She was quiet for a minute.

"Does anyone else know where I am?"

"I don't think so…"

She looked up at him, green eyes anxious. "Don't tell Buzz I was hiding, okay?"

Woody widened his eyes at her in surprise.

"He's so brave," she mumbled. "I don't want him to know what a coward I am."

* * *

Hey gang!

First of all, thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, put me on alert, etc!

This is actually the very first thing I wrote when I started doing this series of one-shots. The image of Jessie diving under the bed and taking Bullseye with her, too scared to come out and face possibly being given away, just sort of popped into my head. And I started thinking of how various toys would react to her not "playing fair," and I wondered what kind of assumptions _she _would make, especially about Buzz's reaction. So that's where this came from.

See you tomorrow! ~Owl


	6. Companion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story franchise.

Rated: T to be safe

All other Author's Notes at the bottom!

* * *

She's an antique, an out-dated doll whose name and face have been forgotten by most. He's a modern toy who belongs to the era that overshadowed hers.

He's made almost entirely of plastic and still has that fresh-out-of-the-box smell. She's composed of soft cloth and has to keep an eye out for things like mildew and dry rot.

He has a sophisticated audio system with wires and batteries and electrical parts, and about as many buttons and switches and lights on him as a TV remote. She has a big red hat and a pull-string voice box stuffed with cowgirl-speak.

She's loud and enthusiastic and forever getting herself into trouble. He's calm and quiet and forever helping to get others out of a bind.

She isn't afraid of anything except for being in the dark – unless she's with him. He isn't afraid of anything except for getting caught alone with her - _especially _in the dark.

She wants the old west, a winding trail in the canyons, and a posse of faithful critters. He longs for a chance to see as much of the future as his lifetime will allow.

He's a toy who is still learning to look at himself as such, and looks forward to becoming more of who he his. She's a doll who has always known who she is, and has a past that won't let her forget.

He looks at things logically. She goes with her gut or her heart. They're friends even when they're rivals. They argue, debate, challenge one another, and neither one wants to say it, but…

They really are made for each other.

* * *

Hello to All!

Not sure how I feel about this one. I just kind of typed it up randomly, so if it feels odd, that's why! Feedback on this one would be much appreciated, as I feel like I _could _do more with it but I don't have the patience to try it right now. Any suggestions?

Just pre-ordered my Toy Story 3 combo pack last night... I am way too excited! Until tomorrow night. ~ Owl


	7. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story franchise

Rated: T to be safe

* * *

**Confession**

She shut her eyes tight, waiting for him to laugh, to scoff at her, to walk off in disgust. Instead there was dead silence. Eventually Jessie got up the nerve to open her eyes and look at Buzz. He was staring at her.

"Aren't you gonna say somethin'?" she asked timidly.

"You're afraid of the dark," he said slowly, "Because you spent more than _thirty years _in storage?"

She nodded.

"And now you let Andy put you in the toy box _every night?"_

Ashamed, unable to speak, Jessie nodded again.

Buzz took a deep breath and sat back.

"You," he said wonderingly, "Are the bravest toy I know."

* * *

I'm happy about this one :) It may not be super original but I think it gets to the core of what I want these two characters' relationship to be built upon.

Thank you to all and I'll see you tomorrow! ~Owl


	8. Light

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story Franchise

Rated: T to be safe

**I wasn't originally going to post this one tonight, but right now there are 33 men in Chile who have spent the past 69 days trapped in a collapsed mine. Tonight they're going to be pulled out of the mine, and so I want to dedicate this chapter to them! I continue to pray for safety and wisdom during the rescue phase, and I praise God that all of you brave men will soon be seeing daylight and loved ones again!**

* * *

**Light**

She shoved the toy box lid open and vaulted out into the daylight, falling to the floor in a jumble of denim and cow print and braided red yarn, gasping for breath. Buster immediately pounced on the cowgirl doll, barking victoriously. Jessie shuddered and hugged his muzzle, grateful to be out of the confines of the box.

There was a soft chuckle, and she looked up at the desk. Buzz was kneeling next to Mr. Spell, smiling down at her. The digital readout showed a total of one minute and nineteen seconds.

"You're getting better at this, cowgirl," he called down to her. "Pretty soon we're going to have that phobia of yours licked."

Jessie blushed and hid her face against Buster, embarrassed by the space ranger's praise but grateful for his help.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I have to thank each and every one of you for your wonderful reviews, alerts, faves, etc! You have been amazing and inspiring. Some of you will be getting chapters dedicated to you, I guarantee it!

Until tomorrow! ~Owl


	9. Move

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story franchise.

Rated: T to be safe

* * *

**Move**

"It's your move."

Woody frowns. "Don't rush me."

"It's been almost five minutes," Buzz points out, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think that's considered 'rushing it' for tic-tac-toe."

"Depends on your perspective…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I might be trying to take you by surprise."

The space ranger shakes his head. "Woody, you have three options. Top left, bottom right, or bottom center. And no matter which one of them you pick, I'm going to win. There is _nothing _to surprise me with."

Woody is saved from having to come up with a witty retort when an interruption in the form of a red-headed cowgirl doll tackles Buzz from the side, knocking him over flat. The space toy gawks up at his captor as Woody looks on in amusement.

"Surprise …"

"Howdy, boys!" Jessie grins down at a very flustered Buzz. "Whatcha playin'?"

The space toy opens and closes his mouth, but nothing comes out. Woody decides to rescue him.

"Jess..."

The cowgirl glances up. He gives her a _look_. It's a gentle warning not to take this tackling obsession too far, and she knows it. She rolls her eyes and lets Buzz up, then examines the magnetic game board.

"Tic-tac-toe? Ain't that kind of a quick game?"

"We're playing a tournament," Woody explains, seeing that his best friend hasn't quite got his voice back yet. "Best five out of seven."

Jessie immediately turns back to Buzz, green eyes wide. "Can I play the winner?"

"S-sure," he gulps.

"Great! Gimme a holler when you're ready!"

She darts away, her red braid bouncing against her shoulders. Buzz takes a deep breath and looks down at the game. Woody grins.

"Good thing you're winning, eh?"

The space ranger doesn't reply. He's staring down at the little magnetic x's and o's, fiddling with them, rearranging them. Woody sighs.

"Time to make a move, pardner."

Buzz frowns in confusion. "But you still haven't taken your t-"

"Buzz," Woody interrupts, looking his friend square in the eye. "I was _not_ talking about tic-tac-toe."

* * *

*grins* It's funny the things that pop into my head while driving to work in the morning. Some of the transitions here feel a bit rough to me, but otherwise I'm happy with it.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow! ~Owl


	10. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story franchise.

Rated: T to be safe

* * *

**Jealousy**

"Andy might still take you along tomorrow," Buzz points out.

Jessie scowls and kicks her heels against the windowsill that they're sitting on. She's just spent the past hour 'fessing up to Buzz. Andy will be going to cowboy camp tomorrow, taking Woody with him.

And leaving _her _behind.

"That won't change anythin'," she says sourly. "It won't change the fact that I'm mean an' jealous an' angry an-"

"And a wonderful toy who's had a hard past," Buzz interrupts. "A wonderful _friend _to Woody."

_And to me, _he adds silently. He wishes he could say it out loud. Now might be a good time, since it seems like the only time he can talk to her without stammering is when she's upset about something.

"And I don't think you're jealous of _him _as much as you are jealous of the _situation."_

"Buzz, I been jealous of Woody ever since I met him!" she explodes. "Since the moment I saw Andy's name writ' under his boot! You don't know – you ain't got a _clue _what it's like to be somebody's one-and-only. I knew it once. Woody knows it now, and I'm tellin' you, _I am jealous." _She glares at him out of her big green eyes. "And I'm ashamed of myself for wantin' what another toy's got."

"You just said it," Buzz says quickly. "Right there. You said you want '_what' _another toy's got, not _'who.'"_

"I don't see how that makes a difference."

"It makes all the difference in the world."

"_How?"_

"It's _not _Andy that you want, it's _Emily."_

She stares at him silently. He's just glad she didn't punch him for being so audacious.

"Think about it, Jess," he says gently. "Just suppose you went to cowboy camp tomorrow. Close your eyes for a minute."

The little cowgirl doll hesitates for a moment, then does as Buzz asked.

"Tell me. Who do you see yourself with?"

She's quiet for a very long moment. Buzz refrains from prodding her.

"Emily," she finally mumbles.

"Anybody else?"

"N-no…"

"Andy?"

"No."

"Woody?"

"No."

Somewhere in the back of his mind Buzz wishes that she would say she can see herself with _him _at cowboy camp. He shoves that thought away and goes for the obvious.

"Bullseye?"

"No," she manages, opening her eyes. "Not even him. Just Emily."

"Emily," he repeats. "That's who you want, Jess. No one can blame you for that."

She looks like she's about to cry. Buzz has never seen Jessie cry before, and he's not sure he's ready for it. He looks down at his hands and keeps talking.

"One year with Andy isn't going to just erase all the time you and Emily had together or all the years you spent in storage. Emily was your first owner, first home, first playtime, first-"

"Love," she finishes.

He's a bit startled. Most people would equate that phrase with a romantic relationship, but he knows that's not what she means. "What?"

"My first love," Jessie says quietly. "There won't ever be anybody else that can hold a candle to Emily."

Why does that statement suddenly make him feel so lost?

She sighs and pulls her knees up to her chin. "Sometimes I feel like she got all the love I ever had in me, and all I got left is the stuff I been feelin' today. All envious and angry."

"That's not true and you know it. You just need some time."

She stares down at her boots. "I hope you're right."

_I hope so too, _he thinks.

* * *

Okay... this totally didn't turn out the way I originally planned it but one thing led to another and... well, there you have it! Feedback?

Thanks so much for sticking with me, everyone! I'm so happy that you're all enjoying it. Until tomorrow. ~Owl


	11. Help

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story franchise, and I'm getting tired of admitting to it!

Rated: T to be safe

All other Author's Notes at the bottom!

* * *

**Help**

"She does," Bo insists.

Buzz shakes his head. "She doesn't."

Bo can't believe it. Buzz has just told the shepherd girl that he's giving up. After almost three years of nothing but Jessiejessiejessie, the space ranger suddenly has the nerve to say he's _done? _He's not. She knows he's not. He looks about as lovesick as he ever did, but something else is in there too.

Like stupidity.

Bo taps her crook on the floor and thinks for a minute.

"Look," she says, "I'm a girl-"

"Thanks for the heads-up," Buzz deadpans.

She glares at him. "What I _mean _is, I can tell when another girl likes a guy. She _likes _you, Buzz! Trust me on that."

"Then why doesn't she _say _something?"

"Why don't _you?" _she counters.

He squirms and looks away.

"Have you talked to Woody about this?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He yelled at me and then told me to come talk to you."

Bo sighs inwardly and tries again.

"I just don't want you to regret not saying anything. One day," she says slowly, "It might be too late."

The space ranger shakes his head. "It's already too late. I've been stupid for too long, Bo. If she cared at all she'd have said something by now."

She tosses her hands up in exasperation. _"Why_ must you two insist on complicating things?"

"We're not. I'm not." He stands up and walks off before remembering to call over his shoulder. "But thanks anyway for all your help."

Furious, Bo tosses her crook on the floor. Her hands wind up on her hips.

_"Help?" _she shouts after him, _"What _help? If I'd been any help to you at all, Buzz Lightyear, you'd be off kissin' that girl right now!"

* * *

The last line was the first I wrote :D

I'm so sorry I skipped a day, guys! I've been working on something extra... something that I might post tomorrow... something that I'll probably mention in the next chapter's Author's Notes...

See you then! ~Owl


	12. Different

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story franchise, and that's the last time I'm going to write it in this particular fic!

Rated: T to be safe.

All other Author's Notes at the bottom.

_

* * *

_

**Different**

_… just a little closer… that's it…_

Jessie peeked out from behind the desk, big green eyes gleaming with pleasure as her target unwittingly grew closer. He was oblivious to her presence.

… _you got no idea what's comin' for ya, space toy…_

Buzz was frowning, rifling through papers, pulling out drawers, hunting all over the place for the calculator that she'd stuffed between the back of the desk and the baseboard. Eventually he'd think to look back here, and when that happened…

Jessie grinned wickedly. Maybe this time he'd actually attempt to fight back, as he sometimes did. He might just stammer and stutter and sweat… not literally of course, but it was just as funny as if he was actually perspiring. Or maybe his wings would pop out.

… _he ain't done __**that **__in a while…_

He began to walk toward the back of the desk. The cowgirl slid further in and crouched low, ignoring the dust and cobwebs that clung to her. Tense with anticipation, she fought back the desire to just yodel and pounce.

… _c'mon…_

He stepped into view.

"_Yaaaaaah!"_

She leapt at him. Jessie saw his eyes widen in shock, and then they were tumbling over and over across the floor, trailing dust and giggles and grunts of surprise. They rolled to a stop. Buzz gaped up at her. She smirked down at him.

"Howdy pardner!" she drawled, enjoying the bewilderment on his face. "Lookin' for somethin'?"

The space ranger opened and shut his mouth, but nothing came out. Of course. That was how it always worked. He'd lose his voice for a minute or two and then start to get it back in bits and pieces. Jessie grinned in anticipation of that familiar stammer.

Buzz blinked and cleared his throat. "I'm looking for the calculator. Have you seen it?"

She stared at him.

He stared back. "Well?"

Jessie drew back a little, perplexed. What in the world was going on, here? This wasn't going the way she had planned. This was getting awkward… for _her._ Her face was suddenly burning with embarrassment. She scooted off of him and began trying to straighten up, intensely aware that her hat was knocked off-kilter and cobwebs had tangled in her hair.

"Um… I-I think I s-saw it… behind the desk…" she managed.

What on earth was _she _stammering for?

He nodded and brushed himself off. "Thanks for your help."

And why _wasn't _he?

"I – well, you're welcome…"

Buzz strode off.

Jessie slowly sank to the floor and sat Indian-style, thinking. If the past two weeks were any indication, this was _not _the same Buzz Lightyear she had been friends with for nearly three years now. Her Buzz was easily flustered, but sweet and always willing to share good times. _This _Buzz Lightyear was… absent. Calm. Unreachable. Oh, it was easier to talk to him, sure. Far _too _easy. He acted like nothing she said had any kind of effect on him. And if he didn't even react when she tackled him, then…

Jessie bit her lip.

_Why was he so __**different?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hello to All!

Thank you again for your great reviews! Some of you commented after the last chapter that you enjoyed seeing Bo Peep in this fic. You'll be happy to know, then, that I've just posted a one-shot dedicated entirely to the shepherdess called "Hooked." Enjoy!

See you tomorrow! ~Owl


	13. Wager

All of the usual ratings and disclaimers apply!

Notes at the bottom.

* * *

**Wager**

"I'm serious, Woody, she does."

The cowboy picked up the small plastic football beside them on the couch and tossed it up and down. "Buzz, she's a smart girl. There's _no way _that's how she picks who she's going to root for! It's just stupid."

"It's Jessie," Buzz retorted with a smirk. "Somewhere in that little cowgirl head of hers, it makes perfect sense to only support the teams that have some kind of critter as their mascot." He nodded at the television. "Like the Bengals."

"Nah…"

"Last week it was the Ravens," Buzz reminded him. "The week before that it was the Jaguars." He rolled his eyes. "And who can forget the week the Colts played the Broncos and the poor girl couldn't pick which horse she wanted to see win!"

Woody shook his head. "That's absurd, Buzz! She'd _never!"_

"You wanna bet?"

Woody quit tossing the football around and raised an eyebrow at Buzz. The space ranger grinned at him. The cowboy grinned back.

"Well that depends," he drawled. "What are the stakes?"

Buzz glanced around to make sure no one else was in hearing range.

"If I'm right, you promise to never _ever _mention Mrs. Nesbit again."

Woody burst out laughing.

Buzz scowled. _"And _you swear to never tell anyone _else _about it, either!"

"Aw, I don't mention it _that _often, do I?"

"Only every time Mom makes a cup of tea!"

Woody giggled and sat up. "Deal. Just be glad I _haven't_ told anyone else yet. Four years is a long time to keep the lid on _that _kind of information! What do I get if _I'm _right?"

Buzz spread his hands grandly. "Pick your poison."

The cowboy raised an eyebrow. He wondered if his friend would have said that if he knew what Woody would say. Probably not, but it was too late for Buzz to back out.

"If I'm right," he said slowly and seriously, "You have to _tell Jessie how you feel about her."_

Buzz's face suddenly tightened. His voice went flat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aw, c'mon Buzz!" Woody threw the football at his friend's head and didn't bother to be gentle about it. "Don't give me that. I know you've been on some kind of stupid I-don't-care kick for the past month-"

"It's not a kick," Buzz retorted stiffly. "I'm over it, Woody."

"No you're not," Woody shot back. "I know you, Buzz Lightyear, and you are_ not _over that girl."

"Why does everyone keep insisting they know me better than I know myself?" Buzz fumed.

"Maybe because ever since you decided to freeze her out-"

"I _am not-"_

"- you talk about her more than you ever did before!" Woody clenched the football hard and glared at him. "You talk _about _her but not _to _her. Doesn't that tell you a little something about what you feel? Meanwhile, she's out there wondering what she did to suddenly make you dislike her and not want to get anywhere near her! What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know," Buzz said quietly.

Woody paused, somewhat taken aback. He sat back down and waited, hoping that Buzz would talk a little more. Eventually he did.

"I don't want to be mean to Jessie, but I don't want to be mean to _me _either."

Woody shook his head. "I don't get it."

Buzz sighed. "Which would you rather? Stand next to Bo day in and day out for the rest of your life, knowing you'll never have the courage to step up and tell her you-" He paused, swallowed hard, and continued, "-or give yourself a little time to get over her, and then stand beside her _as a friend?"_

Woody looked down at his boots. "I'd choose to be a friend," he muttered.

Buzz stared at him, nodding. Before he could say anything else, they both heard the familiar sound of boots running across the floor, and then Jessie appeared in front of them.

"Did I miss anything?" she panted, accepting a hand from each of them as they reached to help her up on the couch. "I lost track of the time..."

"We haven't even seen the coin toss yet," Woody replied, seeing that Buzz had gone silent. He sighed inwardly and added, "Pick your team, Jess. Redskins or Bengals."

"Bengals," she said immediately. "Gotta love them big cats."

A grin lit up Buzz's face, and he promptly mimed taking off a hat and tearing it to shreds. Woody couldn't help it. He laughed hysterically.

Jessie spent the rest of the game wondering what joke she missed.

* * *

Hello!

Originally this chapter was not supposed to be quite so full of plot. But after reading people's comments on the last chapter, I realized that I needed to clarify a few things:

1) Yes, it is my intention to have Buzz try to move on. Remember, we're talking about a span of ten years! That's a lot of time for an individual to like someone and never get anything back. Believe me, I speak from experience *cringes*

2) BUT, I intend for Buzz and Jessie to work out a relationship that is enjoyable to both of them within those years before they _finally _get together in TS3.

3) Yes, the chapters are getting angstier (and longer!). I promise they will get funny again after the characters have sorted their feelings out.

I appreciate your feedback very much! We all know these two have a happy ending, so if you'll stick with them through the tough stuff, it will be well worth it.

Thanks so much for reading. See you tomorrow! ~Owl


	14. PB&J

All of the usual ratings and disclaimers apply! I do not own Star Trek. Author's Notes and a special dedication are at the bottom!

* * *

**PB&J**

"It's just plain low-down mean!" Jessie yelled.

"Jessie-"

Bo thought it a bad sign that the only two toys who had _not _attended the previous night's party were Buzz and Jessie.

"It ain't anybody else's business!" the cowgirl spat. "An' I'm sick of it!"

"Jessie!" Bo tried again.

She knew better than to fantasize that perhaps the two of them had snuck off together so they could make out somewhere. According to Woody, Buzz had been perfectly happy to spend the entire evening watching Star Trek reruns.

"Why does ev'rybody keep doin' this, huh? Why can't I just have a little peace for once?"

_"Jessie! _It's not what you think!"

"Ain't it?" the red-head cried. "It's _Valentine's Day, _Bo! I know what kinda games y'all were playin' last night-"

"Jess-"

And Bo had personally tried to drag Jessie out of the attic, but the cowgirl refused to be dragged, claiming that the stack of vintage textbooks she had found were just like the ones Emily used to have.

"- and just because I decided not to join the party last night don't mean y'all get to make fun of me-"

"That's not what-"

"- _especially _not about _this!"_

_"Jessie!" _Bo yelled back, raising her voice more than usual, _"No one _is trying to make fun of you about Buzz!"

The cowgirl snatched up the piece of paper that had started the argument in the first place. "Then what's _this? _What are _my _initials and Buzz's doin' inside of a _heart,_ huh? Who wrote it? An' for heaven's sake-" she waved the paper around furiously. "- what's the _P _stand for?"

Bo struggled to stay calm. Someone had, indeed, written "PB&J" inside of a heart during one of the games. But if Jessie would just simmer down for half a second –

"What's it stand for, huh?" the cowgirl demanded. "Preposterous? Peculiar? I can think of a whole lotta words to describe just how _dumb-"_

Bo flung her hands up in exasperation.

"How about 'perfect?'" she challenged. "As in, you and Buzz would be _perfect _together!"

_"Bo!" _Jessie cried indignantly.

"Or 'precious.'" The shepherd girl retorted. "Like, you'd make such a precious couple."

"I ain't gonna stand here and listen to this nonsense!"

"No? Hmm, how about 'providential.' It's absolutely providential that the two of you found one another."

"Buzz didn't find me, Woody d-"

"'Practical?'" Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the two of_ you_ would find a way to make a relationship strictly practical."

"Well… that's startin' to sound a _little _more like sense," said Jessie, sounding somewhat mollified.

"Oh?" Bo raised an eyebrow. "Well then, maybe you'd like to try this one on for size: 'passionate.'"

Jessie's eyes went wide. _"Bo Peep!"_

Bo grinned. "Would you like me to explain that one to you?"

The cowgirl's jaw worked as she tried to come up with an appropriate retort. Finding none, she pulled her hat over her face.

Bo chuckled. "You want to know what I think it _should _stand for?"

"I'm afraid to find out what else goes on in that head o' yours, Bo," Jessie retorted from under her hat.

Bo Peep gently slipped her fingers under the other girl's chin and raised her face. Jessie stared at her out of wide green eyes. She was, Bo realized, more embarrassed than angry. The shepherd girl shook her head.

" 'Puzzling.' As in, it's puzzling to me that such a sweet, brave girl like yourself and a strong, caring guy like Buzz – two toys who are so _right _for each other – don't just get together."

Jessie dropped her eyes.

Bo sighed. "Or it could just stand for peanut butter and jelly."

The cowgirl blinked and looked up.

_"What?"_

"Jessie!" Bo laughed and tapped her finger against the girl's nose. _"Peanut butter and jelly! _PB&J. You know… every kid's favorite snack?" She poked the wadded-up scrap of paper with her crook. "We were supposed to make lists of famous couples in history and someone decided to be funny, I guess."

Jessie stared. She picked up the paper and read it again.

"You mean… those _aren't _supposed to be me an' Buzz's initials?"

"Probably not."

Jessie frowned. "Well heck, Bo. How come you let me think that's what it meant?"

Bo leaned on her staff and grinned knowingly.

"I've got a better question for you, cowgirl. One you might want to ask _yourself._"

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Bo raised an eyebrow. "How come you thought it in the first place?"

* * *

Two more weeks until TS3 comes out on DVD/Blu-ray, YAY!

This one is dedicated to krystal-clearxo, who at one point in a review compared Buzz and Jessie's relationship to PB&J... which and I immediately saw their initials in! Hugs and gratitude to you, krystal-clearxo!

Thank you _so _much for all of your feedback, guys! Having this fic going has gotten me into the habit of writing every single day, which is something I desperately needed! I know I haven't responded to reviews lately, but I promise to get started on that tomorrow.

Until then! ~Owl


	15. Time

All of the usual stuff applies!

* * *

**Time**

It's been two days since Woody told them both to grow up and apologize.

Three days since they swore they would never speak to one another again.

Four days since she threw her hat at him and called him a jerk.

Five days since they started the argument in the first place.

Yet ever since they lost Bo Peep to the annual community rummage sale six hours ago, he's had a hard time remembering what it is they're fighting about. Woody has finally become so exhausted with grief that he's fallen asleep at last, but five minutes ago Buzz discovered Jessie crying on the windowsill, grieving for the loss of one friend and in agony over the heartache of another.

So it's been four minutes since he told her how sorry he is, not just for this but for everything else, three minutes since she told him it wasn't only his fault and she was sorry too, and two seconds since they both hugged one another and held on tight.

And although one year ago he vowed not to love her, but it only takes him a fraction of a second to realize that, one way or another, he always will.

* * *

Hello everyone!

This one's been in my head for awhile, but I wasn't really in the right mindset to write it until today. I think I borrowed the "countdown" style of it from somewhere, I just can't recall if it's a song or a story or what. Any thoughts?

Thank you SO much for all of your kind comments! I'll see you guys tomorrow. ~Owl


	16. Pink

I do not own any of the franchises mentoned herein!

* * *

**Pink**

She stalks back into Andy's room, an indignant expression on her face, and Buzz has to bite back a snicker.

"How was playtime?"

"Pink an' sparkly," she grumbles, flopping down as only a rag doll can. "Just the way Molly likes it."

"Playtime is playtime," he reminds her.

"Oh yeah? _You _try sittin' around a tea table with a bunch of sissy dolls an' a flower in your hat-"

- he already has, but of course he's not going to bring _that _up –

" – and _then_ tell me what you think of 'playtime'!"

Buzz laughs. "Point taken."

"It's not that I ain't grateful to get played with," Jessie sighs. "But it was more fun with Andy. At least with _him _I got a little adventure!"

"Well then, Miss Adventure, how would you like to watch a nice, action-packed, non-girly movie? Say, _Back to the Future?"_

She perks right up, green eyes gleaming. "Ya mean the third one? The western?"

"Naturally."

_"Yeehaw!" _she cries, pulling him to his feet. "If that ain't the cure for pink an' sparkly then I don't know what is!"

* * *

*grins* My poor Jessie doll has to put up with my room being all pink, and so does my Buzz! But any time I watch anything action or sci-fi, I make sure they get in on the fun :)

Thank so much to all of you for your wonderful feedback! I'll see you tomorrow! ~Owl


	17. Anew

If you don't own Toy Story and you know it, clap your hands! *clap, clap*

If it's rated T and you know it, clap your hands! *clap clap*

* * *

**Anew**

"Happy New Year."

She turned to glance over her shoulder, smiling. Buzz was standing there in the dark, casting his usual glow over the floor.

"You too, pardner," Jessie said softly. "But it ain't midnight just yet."

He shrugged. "No time like the present."

The Davises were all downstairs waiting for the ball to drop in Times Square, allowing the toys free reign of Andy's room. But only Buzz, Jessie, and Woody had decided to stay up late this time. They talked for a few hours, played some games – quietly, in deference to the others sleeping in the toy box – and relived old playtimes in their memories. But as the hours waned and midnight grew closer, Woody became more and more distracted until finally, without a word, he got up and walked away. The advent of each New Year is one more reminder to all of them that time doesn't stop just because you love a kid. Despite that, they've always managed to look at January first as the beginning of one more year with Andy.

But this would be the first time Woody had to start a new year without Bo. And so his two best friends kept a discreet eye on the window ledge that he disappeared onto twenty minutes ago.

"Why do they have to grow up, anyway?" Buzz asked rhetorically. "Why do kids have to 'outgrow' good toys and give them away?"

Jessie sighed. "It prob'ly don't help none that New Year's was Bo's favorite holiday."

"Was it?"

"Mmm-hm."

"I never knew that."

"She told me so once. I think it was Woody's favorite too," the cowgirl murmured. "Leastaways, it's the only time I ever seen him kiss her in front of a whole passel of folks without him gettin' embarrassed."

Buzz chuckled softly. Then he sobered.

"We've had kind of a rough year, haven't we?"

She looked at him, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

"I mean… with Andy not playing with us as much, and losing Bo, and…" he hesitated. "Well… we kind of fought a lot early in the year, didn't we?"

Jessie recalled how things seemed to go cattywampus for awhile, how it seemed like every single thing Buzz did irritated her, and how she seemed to be equally adept at ticking him off. She'd always assumed it was because they were all spending more time holed up in the toy box, and that two such strong individuals were bound to wear on each other with too much togetherness. But somehow that never quite added up, and with every little skirmish she became increasingly annoyed that she couldn't figure out what was wrong between them. It ended with a spectacular fight in which they swore never to so much as say hello to each other ever again… and three days later they lost Bo. It made Jessie realize that even though toys can live for centuries under the right circumstances, their time together can be incredibly short. So when Buzz came to her and apologized, she apologized right back. Since then she'd spent more time than ever with him. Friendships were the one thing she couldn't afford to lose.

She sighed. "We was bein' stupid."

"_I _was being stupid," Buzz corrected. He looked down at his boots and mumbled his next words. "I just… I-I felt for awhile like I couldn't be your friend."

Jessie's green eyes went wide with shock. So there _had _been something else going on.

"It wasn't your fault," he said hurriedly. "Believe me, it was all mine. I just… I don't know. I _wanted _to be friends but I couldn't. It's confusing." He scuffed his boot lightly against the floor, looking uncomfortable.

The cowgirl bit her lip. "So… what are you sayin'? Are we still friends?"

"_Of course!" _He looked appalled that she misunderstood him. "Oh, Jessie, I didn't mean to make you doubt _that!" _

A relieved little laugh escaped her. "Then why'd you bring it up?"

Buzz glanced up at the windowsill, at Woody sitting alone in the moonlight. Jessie knew what he was thinking.

"There's too little time in a year to be stupid," he said quietly. "I just wanted to ask you if we could forget all the mean things I said to you last year and make sure this next year is better."

Jessie smiled at him gently. "Buzz, you know that was all forgiven an' forgotten a long time ago. An' just for the record I'll say I'm sorry again, too. But if you wanna make it official…"

She leaned toward him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. He hugged her back gratefully. A few minutes later Buzz realized that she wasn't planning on letting him go.

"It isn't New Year's yet," he reminded her, amused.

Jessie just smiled and hugged him tighter. "No time like the present."

* * *

Hey gang! Sorry that I didn' t post last night... I'm usually pretty tired by the time Friday rolls around, and last night was no exception.

Anyway, this was another one of those chapters that went off in a totally different direction than what I had planned! But I think it works well, as time is one of the elements that becomes more and more crucial to these characters as the story progresses.

Thank you again for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and all of your encouragement! See you tomorrow. ~Owl


	18. Playtime

*Singing the way Alistair Sim did in "Scrooge"*

_I don't own anything/ I never did own anything/ But now I don't own anything/ On this Christmas Morning!_

_I must stand on my head..._

_*maid screams and runs away*_

* * *

**Playtime**

_"Jessie, __**no!"**_

Too late. She's already shoved him out from under the bed, his legs appearing in plain sight of Molly. Buzz tries to scramble back into hiding, but he can't get any leverage without the use of his legs and he's getting no help from Jessie. The little rag doll is sitting against a shoe box, her arms crossed casually over her chest and her boot braced firmly against his helmet to prevent him from getting back in.

Maybe he shouldn't have made fun of her for not wanting to play tea party with Molly.

"Say you're sorry!" she hisses.

Molly's getting closer. He can hear her exclamation of delight when she spots him. He grits his teeth and whispers.

"I'm sorry!"

"I can't heeeeear you…"

Darnit, she _knows _he can't say it any louder!

"Jessie I'm _sorry!"_

Molly's hand closes around his foot. Jessie sees the horrified expression on his face and she smirks.

"Have fun doin' girly stuff, space toy!"

Molly's pulling him backwards and already he can envision what the little girl will do to him once she gets him into her pink floral lair. He can also envision what Molly would do to Jessie. He grins. Abruptly he changes tactics and clamps his hand around the cowgirl's ankle. Her eyes widen. He winks and drags her out with him.

Buzz just loves playtime.

* * *

_Yeee-haw!_

Over one hundred reviews for this fic! You guys are _so _wonderful! Thank you :D

Originally in this one I was going to have Buzz "rescue" Jessie from another tea time with Molly, but then I realized that I wanted to show some rivalry between them in a funny kind of way. So this is the result!

... and if you've not seen "Scrooge," I highly recommend it. I can quote most of it verbatim :D

See you tomorrow! ~Owl


	19. On the Wane

Pixar called... I still don't own their stuff.

* * *

**On the Wane**

Saturdays are the worst.

It used to be that Saturday was the best day of the week because it meant Saturday morning cartoons, Saturday night movies, and all-day playtime with Andy. But he's fourteen now. Suddenly Saturday means sleeping in until noon, playing video games with his friends, and basically being holed up in his room. Which means the toys have to stay in the box.

All day long.

Buzz sighs and gets up to stretch his legs. It's very late Saturday night – or maybe very early Sunday morning. He's not sure which. Either way, he dozed for too long during the boring daylight hours in the toy box, and now he's having trouble sleeping through the night. He sighs again.

"Buzz?"

He glances over his shoulder into the dark, past Rex and the LGMs. Jessie is sitting up groggily and rubbing at her eyes.

"What time is it?" she mumbles.

"I'm not sure."

He cracks open the lid of the toy box and tries to figure out where Andy has left the alarm clock _this _time, but it's nowhere in sight. Then the space ranger thinks to glance out the window and check the position of the moon in the night sky. He sighs.

"Still pretty early, I think. Go back to sleep, Jess. I'll wake you when it's daylight."

The cowgirl nods and lays back down, snuggling her face against Bullseye's neck. The little toy horse whickers contentedly in his sleep.

Buzz goes back to looking out the window. It's not quite as bright outside as it has been the past several nights.

"Moon's on the wane," he murmurs softly.

For a moment everything is quiet. Then he hears Jessie's voice.

"So are we."

"Hmm?"

He turns around. She's propped her chin up against Bullseye's shoulder and is blinking at Buzz in the dark.

"What did you say, Jess?"

She gestures toward the window. "That's us. Our time with Andy. It's wanin', Buzz."

He looks again. "Oh."

"'Cept the moon comes back ev'ry month." She yawns and pushes her braid back over her shoulder. "We don't."

He'd like to point out that the moon doesn't really _go _anywhere, but he knows that's beside the point. He looks around the box at all the sleeping toys. He wonders what will happen to all of them. Jessie's right. Their time with Andy is running out.

The space ranger turns back to Jessie and opens his mouth to say something else. But one glance shows him that she's already fallen back to sleep, her arm slung cozily around Bullseye's neck and a faint smile on her lips. She must have thought of something pleasant before she drifted off again. He'd like to know what it is.

Buzz goes back to watching the moon.

* * *

Hey gang!

This is probably one of my favorites that I've written thus far. Not sure why *smiles* See ya tomorrow! ~Owl


	20. Fifty

Nada. Still rated T.

**

* * *

**

Fifty

Jessie puts her hands on her hips and tries to look peeved, but it's not easy when Buzz is grinning at her like that. It makes her want to grin right back.

"You wanna say that again, space toy?" she drawls.

He raises an eyebrow in amusement. "I _said, _'Happy Birthday.'"

"Noooooo, that ain't what you said a minute ago…"

The ranger pauses and pretends to think about it while Jessie taps her foot on the floor, still fighting back a smile.

"Oh," Buzz says after a moment. "I might have said something more along the lines of 'Happy _Fiftieth _Birthday, Jessie.'" He smirks.

Jessie exchanges an I-told-you-so look with Woody and giggles. They should have figured Buzz was up to something. He's been swaggering around for the past week like he knows a secret, and now that they know what it is…

She wags a finger at him. "You know it ain't nice to mention a lady's age-"

"Especially when she's over the hill?"

Jessie'e eyes go wide with pretended shock, and she hears Woody give a short laugh from behind her.

"Careful, Lightyear," he chuckles. "That's one lady who won't mind putting a dent in your helmet!"

The cowgirl whirls to face him. "I ain't getting' much help from you neither, Sheriff! How come you ain't a little more riled up about bein' half a century old?"

Woody grins, folds his arms over his chest, and leans back against Bullseye's flank. "Men always age more gracefully than women."

The toy horse gives a little snort of agreement.

Jessie laughs and gives him a playful poke in the side. "You ain't so young yourself, horsie!" Then she squints at Buzz. "But the timin' of this seems awful suspicious t'me, pardner. I thought _Woody's Roundup_ went on the air near the _beginning _of 1957, not the end."

"It did," Buzz agreed. "But I did a little research on-line. It turns out that the very last run of _Roundup _toys went into production on this day in September 1957. All three of you belong to the same run."

"How under the sun do you reckon _that?" _Woody demands. "It's not like we have any certificates of authenticity lying around that I'm aware of."

Buzz shrugs. "Again, on-line research. Bullseye has a production number stamped into the bottom of his left hind hoof-"

The little horse snorts in astonishment and picks up his foot to look at it.

"-and the two of you have numbers imprinted on the back of your necks."

Jessie and Woody each clap a hand to their necks simultaneously and exchange a bewildered look. The effect is so comical that Buzz bursts out laughing.

"Anyway," he says with a grin, backing up a few steps, "I just wanted to come pay my respects-"

"Makes it sound like we're _dead,"_ Woody mutters.

He backs up a few more steps. "-to the three oldest individuals I know-"

Jessie advances on him, smirking. "Watch it, space toy."

"Hey!" Woody suddenly interjects. "How'd you check our numbers without us knowing about it, huh?"

"Easy. I just waited until you were asleep. All three of you are sound sleepers." He pauses, then snickers. "Most old people are."

He takes off. Jessie hollers.

"_Get 'im!"_

And they do, winding up in a crazy, laughing heap where good-natured insults fly, until finally all four of them are breathless and giggling. Jessie grins at Buzz. He winks.

It occurs to the cowgirl that in the fifty years she's been alive, she's only really _lived _since she met this crazy space toy.

* * *

Only one more week until TS3! The suspense is KILLING ME!

:D ~Owl


	21. Voice of Reason

Oh, look! I _still _don't own it! And it's still rated T!

* * *

**Voice of Reason**

"I wish Bo was still around."

Buzz gives a little jump of surprise and stares at Woody. It's been awhile since the cowboy mentioned his lost sweetheart, and he's really not sure how Woody went from discussing Andy's impending senior year in high school to thoughts of the shepherdess, but…

"I wish she was, too," Buzz responds warmly. "She was – _is – _a great girl."

Woody nods, running a finger over his lip. He's staring off into the distance like he's far, far away in his thoughts.

"She'd know what to do right now," he says slowly. "She'd know how to keep everyone optimistic about Andy growing up and going away to college next year."

"We don't know yet if he's actually _going away-"_

"He will," Woody says almost proudly. "Andy's a smart kid. He'll get that scholarship, Buzz. I guarantee it."

Buzz can't help smiling at his friend. "I'm sure you're right."

They both go silent, thinking of the child – almost a grown man, now – whom they've been loved by for so long.

"You ever think about her?" Woody asks suddenly.

Buzz blinks. "Who?"

"Jessie. You ever think about what could have happened between the two of you?"

The space toy shakes his head. "Y'know, I really can't keep up with your train of thought today. It keeps de-railing. First we're talking about Andy, then Bo, then Andy again-"

"Quit avoiding the question, mister," Woody chuckles.

Buzz sighs. "No, I don't think about what might have happened. We're really, _really_ good friends, Woody. And I think that's all we'll ever be."

They're both quiet.

"I wish Bo was still around," Woody says again.

Buzz looks at him in bewilderment. Woody smiles faintly.

_"She'd _knock some sense into both of you."

* * *

Greetings everyone!

I love this chapter. I've loved most of the chapters up to this point. _But, _I just have to say that tomorrow's installment has me really, _really _excited :)

See you then! ~Owl


	22. And Just Like That

If I owned it, would it still be considered _Fan _Fiction?

* * *

**And Just Like That...**

He says something in passing that makes her laugh, and Buzz realizes it's been ages since he saw Jessie smile. They've been spending a lot of time together recently, trying to keep Woody from stressing out too much. Andy will be leaving in three weeks, and none of them have exactly been happy. But still…

"Jess," he calls after her.

She turns back to look at him.

"It's good to see you smile," he says warmly.

She tips her head to the side quizically. He wonders if maybe that sounded stupid, and he starts to put together some kind of apology. But then a broad, happy grin reminiscent of better days spreads across the cowgirl's face. Not just a little smile like she managed a moment ago, but a sweet, genuine, Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl grin.

He hasn't seen her smile like that in years. He'd forgotten what that smile can do to him –

"You too, space toy," she says softly, her big green eyes locked on his.

- but it only takes a second to remember.

He backs up a step.

"I, uh, I – I should go…"

He stops short in surprise. He's stammering. Why is he stammering?

She's noticed it too. Her eyes widen a little.

"Buzz, are you okay?"

"Um… yes."

No. No, suddenly he's in over his head -

"Well, okay then…"

- and the last time he felt like that was…

"I – I should go."

She gives him a funny look. "You said that already."

"Oh... I did?"

"Yeah..."

"W-well..."

________

Move it, Lightyear.

He walks as fast as he can out of the room. When Buzz gets into the hallway he stops, leans against the wall, tries to get his breath. He shakes his head in bewilderment.

________

__

What just happened?

* * *

Oh Buzzy, you didn't think I'd let you off the hook _that _easily, did you?

_*grins* _See you guys tomorrow. ~Owl


	23. Wishful Thinking

You know the song "You Don't Own Me," by Lesley Gore? There's a line that goes like this:

_You don't own me/ I'm not just one of your many toys..._

Creepy how well it fits, huh?

Still rated T.

* * *

**Wishful Thinking**

Jessie sits up hurriedly in the dark toy box, trying to get her breathing to slow and the shivering to go away. She tries to be quiet, to not wake anyone else, but it's too late. Buzz spent many years waking himself whenever she had a panic attack. Even now, long after she's almost gotten over her phobias, he's on the alert in an instant.

He crawls over the other toys and kneels by her, his face illuminated by concern and his glow-in-the-dark paint. There isn't a trace of his recent regression into stammering and nervousness.

"You okay?" he asks softly.

She nods. "I'm okay," she says a little breathlessly. "Go back to sleep, Buzz."

The space ranger hesitates.

"Really." Jessie manages a little smile and even lays back down to show him that she's planning on going right back to sleep. "G'night, Buzz."

He hovers over her for a minute. She's used to this. He always acts like this whenever she has these attacks. Finally, satisfied, he gives her shoulder a reassuring nudge and tiptoes back to his spot among the sleeping toys.

But once he's gone, Jessie has no intention of letting sleep overtake her. Sleep would mean she might have the dream again. It's the third night in a row, now, and every time it's the same. Every time she wakes up with a gasp, and every time Buzz wakes up too, mistaking her reaction for anxiety. She lets him think this. How else would she explain it?

Jessie sighs quietly and brushes her hand against her mouth. It's just a dream, she reminds herself. Just her mind's way of working out all the things she won't let herself mull over during the day. Dreams are wishful thinking, really.

Funny thing is, she doesn't remember ever wishing that Buzz would kiss her.

* * *

*grins*

Oh, I'm sure there are **_plenty _**of us who wish Buzz would just kiss her, now aren't there?

Guys, thank you _so _much for all of your wonderful feedback! I'm getting terribly spoiled here... and maybe a little addicted... yikes! :D

And yes, I _am _planning on continuing this fic even after TS3 comes out on _Tuesday! _I just won't be posting every single day like I have been. It's been good for me but kind of exhausting, too. I have some ideas for little vignettes during the action of TS3 _(Hola, El Buzzo! *_giggles madly*), and the possibilities for post TS3 stuff are endless! _And _I plan on beginning to post some other TS fics as well. Rex is one of my favorite characters to play with, and I've recently fallen in love with Dolly. And then there's _Woody's Roundup..._

I once told a friend that writing fanfic is like playing with dolls... and it's never been more true for me than it has been with Toy Story!

See you guys tomorrow! ~Owl


	24. Advice

I haven't seen any increase in my bank account yet.

Therefore, still not mine.

T

* * *

**Advice**

For a long moment Woody just stared at her. Jessie dropped her eyes and began fiddling with the fringe on her chaps.

"I'm bein' stupid, ain't I?" she mumbled. "No use wishin' for somethin' that's been over for a long ti-"

"Jess," Woody interrupted, "Go for it."

Her head jerked up and she stared at him hopefully.

The cowboy knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me, okay? Do _not _let this chance go by. I don't care if you have to go hog-tie him to get him to listen to you, just do it."

She squealed and tackled him in a hug so fierce that his voice box squeaked in protest. "Oh Woody! Thank you, thank you, _thank you!"_

"Jess," he grunted. "Get _off me!"_

Giggling, she sat up, grabbed Woody's hat and stuck it on his head. He grinned, straightened the hat, and then pulled Jessie close for a warm hug.

"Go get 'im, cowgirl."

* * *

_Gaaaaaaahh!_ Three more days!

See you tomorrow! ~Owl


	25. In the Toy Box

Dear Pixar: May I _pleeeeease _say that I own it?

No?

Phooey.

* * *

**In the Toy Box**

"So, everybody's clear on what to do?"

Heads nod all around the huddle in the toy box. Jessie should probably be paying a little more attention to Woody's last-minute review of "Operation: Playtime." But at the moment she's busy formulating her own little plan of attack.

Operation: Get Buzz's Attention

She's stayed out of his way for the past few days, trying to collect her wits while she looks for the right moment to make a move. The timing probably couldn't be worse. Andy's leaving in just a few days. It's a funny coincidence that at the same time the toys are trying to get _Andy _to take interest in them again, _she's _trying to get Buzz to look her way. But unlike their owner, there's no number she can dial to make Buzz come to her. She has to go to him…

Jessie grins.

Woody's bossing everyone now, trying to get them into their assigned positions. Buzz has his back to her. She really doesn't want to do anything that might mess up their chances of having playtime with Andy. But if she can just get a few moments alone with Buzz _now, _while he can't get away…

"Buzz!"

He looks up, startled, as she clambers over the pile of junk she's been lurking behind. She hops down and grabs his arm, fighting down a grin at the little jump of surprise it gets out of him.

"Mind if I squeeze in next to ya?"

"Yes. _No," _he recants, flustered. "I mean… w-why would I mind s-squeezing with you?" His eyes widen as he realizes how that sounds, and he clears his throat. "I-is it hot in here?"

Jessie bites back a giggle. She's willing to bet that he's already _completely _forgotten his part of Operation: Playtime. She might have to take over. It's the perfect excuse to stay close to him, anyway. She grins.

This is gonna be fun.

* * *

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to dmwcool1! She mentioned in a review of one of my earlier chapters that Jess looked as if she knew _exactly _how flirtatious she was being in this scene, and after watching her facial expressions again, I have to agree! So hugs and gratitude to you, dmwcool1!

Yes, I know, I didn't post last night! I was busy celebrating! Can ya blame me? :D

_Wheeeee! _I am _so _happy to be at this point in the story. TS3 had so many great little moments between Jessie and Buzz that are going to be fun to explore!

As always, thanks so much for all of your reviews, alerts, faves, etc... I'm glad you guys liked the last few chapter! I will probably only be posting a few times a week from now on as opposed to every single day, because I need to get rolling on some other fics I want to post. I'll post to this fic again on Friday. See you then! ~Owl


	26. Choice

All I want for Christmas is to say that I own this franchise!

* * *

**Choice**

He never thought he'd have to choose between his two best friends.

That's really what it boils down to as Buzz stands there between Woody and Jessie in the Caterpillar room. Jessie wants to stay, wants to feel alive again with kids who will never abandon or throw her away. Woody wants to go home to a kid who's all grown up and will cherish him in a way that won't involve playtime.

Buzz isn't sure _what _he wants.

Woody is waiting for him, clearly astonished that Buzz didn't follow his lead immediately. Jessie isn't even looking at the space ranger, trusting him to back her on this.

If he stays here with Jessie, he'll know that she and the other toys are taken care of. They'll have kids to love them and a whole community of new toys to socialize with. They'll be doing what toys are made to do _together, _as a family. He'll see Jessie every day. But he'll never see Woody or Andy again.

If he goes home with Woody, some of the other toys are sure to follow. Slink, Bullseye, possibly Rex. He won't be alone in the attic. And someday, as Woody said, Andy might have a family. He might pass his toys down to his children, and then Buzz will have his best friend by his side every day… but only _one _of his best friends. He'll never see Jessie again.

And he'll have to live with the knowledge that he walked away from her.

Suddenly all Buzz can think of is Jessie and all that she's been through. Emily abandoned her, the Prospector deceived her, Andy dumped her, and now Woody is willing to walk out on her. How many more loved ones should the cowgirl have to see give up on her? How much longer is she going to have to wait before she finds someone who will never leave her?

Buzz takes a deep breath, looks between Jessie and Woody one more time, and realizes that there never really was much of a choice.

* * *

Hey gang!

I am hurriedly typing this up in the middle of getting ready to fly out of town for a few days and visit my five-month-old nephew, so I apologize if it seems a bit rough! I thought it was _very _smart of Pixar to put Buzz in the middle of the confrontation between Jessie and Woody and not be able to be loyal to both of them at the same time! But I also thought he wouldn't stay at Sunnyside merely because he wants to get played with again _or _because he likes Jessie. So once I started tinkering with this scene, I realized that his true motives were probably a bit more altruistic.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, but now I gotta run! See you Tuesday. ~Owl


	27. He Ain't Ever Comin' Back

If you think about it, we really don't own _anything _in this world, now do we?

**

* * *

**

He Ain't Ever Comin' Back

_What happened to my sweet space toy?_

The question won't let her alone as she sits in her cell and listens to her friends' sighs and whimpers. Jessie has so much to think about right now – losing Woody, Lotso's deceitfulness, her own betrayal of Andy – but foremost on her mind are thoughts of Buzz.

She's angry at herself for letting the space ranger go find Lotso on his own. She should have insisted on going with him. She should have been there to protect him against whatever it was that took place, to stand by his side and fight for him! It's never occurred to Jessie before to look at Buzz as anything but indestructible. But now she understands. They're all breakable. It just so happens that Buzz's vulnerability is a little more complex than scuffs and dents or a strand of red thread carefully stitched through a ripped seam. He may be almost half a century newer than Woody, but he's just as frail in his own way.

Jessie hugs her knees and buries her face against her chaps. It's too much to take, losing her two best friends in one day. But she has to face up to it.

Because just like Woody, the sweet space toy that she loves so dearly might not ever be coming back.

* * *

Howdy y'all!

I just got back from Texas at around midnight last night, and you know what? In the four days that I was there, I think the only "drawl" I heard was my own... and I'm not even from the south! :D Seriously though, if you ever get a chance, visit the Alamo in San Antonio. It was _amazing! _We were only there for an hour or so, but if I ever get the chance to go back I'm sure I'll spend the entire day just staring up at the trees, looking at the architecture, and generally getting inspired.

So glad you guys liked the last chapter! As some of you observed, I wanted to set Buzz up for a fall when he mentally promised himself never to leave Jessie, knowing that he'll be forced to "leave" her when he gets switched over to demo.

So, what did I write while on vacation? Not a word! I was too busy reveling in being an auntie! But I mulled over this chapter in my head, and I think I finally got it the way I want it. Jessie's comment to Bullseye, "I miss Woody too. But He ain't ever comin' back..." hit me really hard, and I thought about how I would interpret that line if she were talking about Buzz. Tons of other people have done this scene, I know. But there was just no way I couldn't do it :D

I'll see you guys again on Friday! ~Owl


	28. Reassurance

They say Shakespeare didn't own most of what _he _was credited with, either!

* * *

**Reassurance**

"D'you think I'm pretty?"

Woody jerks his head up in surprise and stares at Jessie. They've been crawling around the supply shelves of the Caterpillar Room for the past ten minutes, trying to round up supplies for tonight's escape. She's apologized. She's fretted about Buzz. She's put that energetic brain of hers to use in planning their escape. Woody can guess at all kinds of things that must be running through Jessie's head right now.

But he really didn't expect her to be wondering about her looks.

Suddenly he realizes that she's still waiting for an answer, her green eyes wide and anxious. _"Yes," _he blurts out. "I – sure, Jessie, you're beautiful." He peers at her curiously. "Didn't you know that?"

She looks down at her boots. "No. Barbie's beautiful. Bo Peep was beautiful. I'm just _me, _y'know?"

Woody shakes his head in amazement. Why do girls always doubt their looks? He can't even count the number of times that Bo looked at him in the same way that Jessie is looking at him now, with that shy, pleading, _notice me _kind of expression. He'd thought it was just Bo wanting to hear the words "you're beautiful" from her sweetheart. But now, hearing the same question from Jessie…

"Jess," he says firmly. "You're _beautiful, _alright? Go ask anyone and they'll tell you. Bo always said you were, and I'll bet Barbie would say the same thing." He grins. "And I _know _a certain space ranger thinks so…"

He expects her to blush and take a swing at him. Instead she tugs her braid over her shoulder and begins playing with it, a troubled expression on her face. Woody frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," she says quickly.

"You're fidgeting with your hair, Jess," he points out. "Something's wrong."

The cowgirl grimaces. "It's dumb."

"C'mon, spit it out."

Jessie bites her lip. "It's somethin' Buzz said when he was helping lock us up last night. I tried to tell him that we were his friends, and he called me a-" She stops short. Her face flushes crimson.

"What?" Woody prods.

Embarrassed, she looks anxiously around at all the other toys who might be in earshot, then leans over and rapidly whispers in his ear. She pulls back and drops her gaze. Woody blinks.

The funny thing is, he can _absolutely _imagine Buzz saying that.

A giggle escapes him. Jessie looks up in surprise. Suddenly the stress of the past twenty-four hours catches up to him, and the cowboy can't stop laughing. He feels bad, but he just can't help it. Jessie's face gets redder and redder.

"It ain't _that _funny," she finally mumbles.

Woody chokes down another giggle and shakes his head. "Poor Buzz," he chuckles. "Always trying to give you a compliment and never quite getting it right."

Her eyes flash indignantly. "I ain't exactly sure that was supposed to be a _compliment!"_

"Aw, Jess…" Woody grins and nudges her shoulder. "I think he meant it to be. He just… well, I guess he didn't say it quite as _nicely _as he could have."

"I ain't so sure I wanted to hear that at all," she shivers. "Buzz is kinda creepy when he's like this."

Woody smiles. "I think we can be pretty sure the real Buzz Lightyear is in there somewhere, Jess. Why else would this one find you so distracting?"

"I want _my _Buzz back," she pouts.

"Ooooooh, she's getting possessive!"

Jessie blushes and whacks him on the arm, but he just laughs and pulls her into a hug. She's such fun to tease. Suddenly her arms tighten around him. The cowgirl presses her face against his chest.

"What am I gonna do without you?" she whispers.

Woody feels his throat close up. He's been trying not to think about this. Trying not to feel so lonely over not having Jessie or Buzz around to make him smile when he's feeling low. Trying not to worry about who's going to look after them. Trying not to think about all the things in their lives that he's going to miss out on. He hugs Jessie close.

"I'm going to miss you so much, you know?"

She nods, not looking up.

"Buzz had better take good care of you," Woody mumbles roughly.

Jessie gives a shaky laugh and finally looks up at him. "You gonna come home and beat him up if he don't, Sheriff?"

He grins and releases her from the hug. "You bet."

* * *

Hello!

This one stems from two things: One, the fact that, honestly, I was dissatisfied with Pixar for not letting these two share a hug when Woody was saying goodbye to Andy's toys near the end of the movie! I wanted Woody and Jessie to have a little more bonding time, and this seemed like a good way to do it. Two, over the course of TS3 you can see that Jessie is starting to get a little more comfortable with her femininity, and I wanted to explore what was going through her head even before Spanish Buzz comes along (!) Having a non-romantic male companion like Woody is definitely to her advantage.

You may have noticed that I took down my two songfic chapters. A reviewer was kind enough to point out that, within the guidelines given by FFN, songfic is actually not permitted! After reading the guidelines again myself, I have to agree. So those chapters are going to come down, although I might rewrite them without the song lyrics to make them work within the rules :D

Final note: _Over two hundred reviews! _You all are so wonderful and I'm so grateful for all of your feedback!

I'll be posting again on Monday. Good night! ~Owl


	29. Bella Dama

If I owned it, I would be way, _way _less terrified of writing Spanish Buzz...

**Translations:**

_Bella Dama - beautiful lady_

_Vaquero - cowboy_

_O, cielos - Oh, heavens..._

* * *

**_Bella Dama_**

"What took you so long?"

The voice is anxious, feminine. Buzz Lightyear knows not what evil these creatures have escaped, but he can sense their fear as he backs toward the shelter they've taken refuge in, sweeping the area with his laser.

"Things got complicated." the _vaquero _responds. "Where's Potato Head?"

"We haven't seen him…"

Again, the feminine voice. The _vaquero_ doesn't seem to be bothered by the person belonging to the voice, so the space ranger makes a mental note, adding yet another individual to the list of those deemed _amigos. _Soon, he promises himself, he'll find his lost space ship and return to the stars that he loves. For now he must guard the _vaquero _and his companions. He pivots on his heel, flourishing with his laser, and steps into the shelter where the _vaquero _and… and…

His mouth falls open. His eyes go wide.

_O, cielos…_

Standing with her back to him is the owner of the voice. She's tall. Slender. The half-light glows against her blouse, touches her broad red hat, lingers on her hair as she turns her face toward him. Her braid swishes over her shoulder like a plume of light from the sun, all fire and intensity! He tears his gaze away from her hair and encounters a pair of vivid green eyes. For a moment they are wide and anxious as she stares at him. But then her face relaxes and she smiles sweetly.

"_Buzz…"_

His name on her lips! She knows him somehow! The knowledge brings him to his knees in front of her. Frantically he searches his mind for memories of her, but what little he encounters is far from reassuring. He begins to be faintly aware that this _bella dama_ is yet to be his, that somehow he's been cowardly and she's been left wanting. Buzz shudders in self-disgust. He gives up trying to remember, conscious only of the pleasure he feels _now _in looking at her, her brilliant hair and beguiling eyes, the smooth and curving outline of her figure. He's seen anything and everything in this universe but now… oh, now he knows he has seen nothing at all!

He seizes her hand. "Oh, my desert flower!"

Charmingly, she reacts with astonishment, blinking at him in confusion. His heart flips over. Can it be that she doesn't know her own beauty? Her innocence enchants him entirely, and it's only right that he begin pouring out his heart and desire in words that come so easily and fluidly that the part of Buzz Lightyear that is still trapped in his own subconscious listens in with a sort of awestruck satisfaction.

What took him so long, indeed!

* * *

I have a confession to make. Writing Spanish Buzz scared the wits out of me! I've been tinkering with him in another BuzzXJessie fic I'm working on (hint, hint, hint) and I like the way he's acting in that, but for some reason doing this scene made me anxious! In the end, I wanted to show that _our _Buzz is still in there somewhere, observing the way that Spanish Buzz flirts with Jessie.

And yes, Jessie's comment to Woody "What took you so long?" is precisely why I named this series of one-shots what I did! Just another example of me taking lines and flipping thier meaning around *smiles*

I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, because I adored writing it! Woody/Jessie fluff is the best.

I'll see you guys again on Thursday! ~Owl


	30. Cortejar

Oh. how I _wish _I could say I own this, my favorite Jessie moment of all!

**

* * *

**

**Cortejar**

She has _no _idea what he's saying.

Furthermore, Jessie isn't sure if she really _wants _to know. Because if hearing it requires that she be draped backwards over Buzz's arm, a fluffy dandelion in her face and her entire family gawking while the ranger-turned-romantic full-on flirts with her in the middle of a crisis, whatever he's saying is probably designed to embarrass the boots right off of her.

And it does.

The funny thing is, she's feeling something else, too. Jessie isn't able to define it, but when Buzz pauses in his speech and she realizes that he wants some kind of response, it hits her. She shrugs shyly, smiling. It's embarrassing, but…

For once, she actually feels like a _girl._

_

* * *

_

**_Cortejar - _**_to court/woo_

_*grins* _I know it's short, but this little TS3 moment with Jessie is so perfect by itself that I didn't dare try to improve upon it! As soon as I saw her shy little smile and shrug, I was smitten with her all over again!

Thanks reading! I'll see you again on Sunday ~Owl


	31. Trapped

Even though I don't own it, I am definitely thankful for it!

* * *

**Trapped**

_Buzz, please come find me!_

She's trapped. Somehow Jessie has gotten separated from the others, caught under a pile of garbage. She can't get back out.

_Buzz, I __**need **__you!_

She wants to scream for help – she can hear her friends shouting to each other – but for the first time in her life Jessie's voice just won't come! It's stuck. Trapped, just like her.

_Buzz! Please!_

Suddenly the space around her begins to compress, grow darker, mores stifling. More trash is piling up on her. The little cowgirl doll begins to panic.

_Buzz!_

She can hear Woody yelling at the others to get back against the wall. The weight of the junk that she's huddled under shifts abruptly, threatening to bury her, but in the midst of all the noise a strong voice suddenly calls out.

"_Senorita, Senorita! Donde esta?"_

That's all it takes for her voice to break loose.

"_**Buzz!"**_

* * *

Hey Gang!

Again, I know it's a short little moment, but I got to wondering what was happening to Jess when everyone else was running for cover, and also wondering why she didn't cry out sooner than she did.

Thanks so much for reading! I will probably not post again until Friday, since it is Thanksgiving week here in the States and I'm going to be plenty busy.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! ~Owl


	32. Dark

If I say something witty, will it make up for the fact that I _still _don't own it?

* * *

**Dark**

"_Buzz!"_

It had all happened in a blind panic.

Buzz rescuing her, carrying her, tossing her to safety. Her heart smashing in on itself with as much force as the television set that had crushed him. The other toys, coming to her aid when she tried to lift the set – she must have been crazy to think she could do it alone! Jessie crying out Buzz's name. The terrible peacefulness on his face, even when she shook him and called out again.

She was terrified. This couldn't be it. Not now, not after ten years! This wasn't how this was supposed to end. This wasn't supposed to be how he was repaid for saving her life. It wasn't _fair!_

"_**Buzz!"**_

She cried out his name one more time in desperation. He didn't move. Didn't breathe. Everyone stared at him in agony, but the calm expression on his face never changed. The pain in her heart gave way to numbness, and Jessie lay her face down against Buzz's chest, breathing hard.

She wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not yet.

x x x

He knew only two things:

It was dark, and Jessie was sobbing for breath.

For years now, he'd been able to wake himself out of a sound sleep the instant the cowgirl began to have a panic attack. Not that he had wanted to spend a whole lot of time analyzing just _why _that was so. It was just the way things were. And now they were in a dark place, and he could hear Jessie gasping with anxiety.

_Buzz, wake up._

He tried, but something wasn't quite working. He ached all over, as tired as if he hadn't slept in days. He wasn't in command of his own body, and it irked him.

_C'mon, get up…_

She was upset. He needed to get to her.

_**I **__need? What about __**she **__needs…_

He pushed everything else aside, the pain and the weariness and confusion, and focused inward, trying to find the problem. Something clicked inside of him, and he felt a sharp sense of relief.

_Wake up, Lightyear. Jessie needs you._

x x x

He jerked and gave a little cry that nearly made Jessie jump right out of her boots. She gasped, sat up, stared at him open-mouthed.

His eyes were open. He was staring at her, looking as alert and full of life as she never would have thought possible after the last few horrible minutes. Buzz blinked at her, then sniffed cautiously at the air. He cringed.

"That wasn't me, was it?" he asked, sounding apologetic. "Was that me?"

She shrieked and tackled him.

"Oh Buzz, you're _back!_ You're back, you're back!" she squealed, kicking her heels up in delight. "You're back you're back you're back you're _back!" _

Buzz was stammering and everybody was watching, but at that moment Jessie just didn't care! In the next second she was kissing him all over the side of his face. She knew it was confusing the heck out of him – poor Buzz was smiling with embarrassment – but she wasn't going to waste another second pretending not to care. She was done with denying it, done with hiding it, done done _done _with lying to herself and everyone else!

Jessie loved Buzz Lightyear, and she was going to kiss him if she darn well pleased.

* * *

Hey Gang!

So this was the moment in the movie where I had to repress a little squeal of excitement! My only quibble with Pixar is that Buzz should have had a _much _bigger reaction. I mean, he's been in love with Jessie for ten years and she finally jumps on him and kisses him and all he does is _smile? _Please!

I hope you all had a wonderful week and a great holiday! I'll try to post again on Tuesday ~Owl


	33. Goodbye and Hello

This is probably the only Toy Story moment I'm glad I am _not _responsible for!

* * *

**Goodbye and Hello**

The bits and flakes of trash that are slowly working their way into the recesses of his plastic body; the heat that's like a living presence; the smoke that stings and chokes him… none of it matters. He doesn't care that he's about to die and it's going to hurt. He doesn't care that it's the worst end a toy can meet.

All that matters to Buzz at this moment is that Jessie is crying.

There's nothing more painful to him in the world.

x x x

She'd always wondered if there was a toy heaven.

In those moments before the incinerator almost swallowed them whole, Jessie had been positive that she and her family were about to find out. Maybe in toy heaven they'd see all their old friends – Etch and Wheezy and Lenny. Maybe Bo Peep would be there, waiting to hook Woody around the neck and never let him go again. Jessie even wondered if, somehow, Emily would be there too.

She can't say she's disappointed, though, that she didn't get to find out if there's an afterlife for toys. The shelter that the aliens dropped them into is just as dirty and smelly as the rest of the dump, and the terrifying odor of fire is still too near to ignore. It's far from divine.

But at Jessie dizzily sits up, she becomes aware of only one thing: Buzz is still holding her hand like he's never going to let go. She looks down at their entwined fingers in wonder, then at him. He smiles gently. She smiles back.

This is heaven enough for her.

* * *

Part 1: This was the moment in the movie where I quit whimpering and started crying. Jessie's face absolutely did me in.

Part 2: Seriously, during the incinerator scene all I could think was, _Oh my gosh, Pixar is actually gonna kill the toys and have them wake up in toy heaven!_

Obviously, I was relieved to find that they did _not _kill the toys, and this sweet little moment between Buzz and Jessie made me swoon!

Thanks as always, guys! I'll try to post again on Friday ~Owl


	34. Time Enough

I could say that I own it, but I think that would knock me right off the "nice" list…

* * *

**Time Enough**

Buzz didn't want to open his eyes.

He knew that if he did, he might just find that all of this was a dream: Being rescued by the claw, courtesy of the aliens; not wanting to let go of Jessie's hand when he finally realized they were going to live; listening with patient amusement during the trash truck ride back to Andy's neighborhood as Woody frantically tried to give him a list of things to do while he was gone; Andy playing with them one last time and then lovingly giving them away; the sweet sensation of being kissed by Bonnie as she put her toys to bed one by one; chatting softly with their new friends long after the little girl fell asleep, and then sliding away into a comfortable rest with Jessie already curled up against his shoulder, her peaceful face illuminated by his glowing paint.

That was the thing he most wanted to know was real and not just a dream.

The cowgirl shifted slightly in her sleep, her soft yarn hair brushing his arm. Buzz shut his eyes even tighter. _Don't wake up, _he begged himself. _Stay here. With Jessie. _She moved again, sighing, and this time the space ranger couldn't help himself. He opened his eyes and looked down.

To his surprise, Jessie's wide green eyes met his. They blinked at one another in the early sunlight.

"Good mornin'," Jessie finally whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back.

They stared at one another.

"This ain't just a dream, is it?" she asked anxiously. "I didn't wanna open my eyes until I knew for sure, but…"

"Me neither."

Jessie hesitated for just a moment. Then she reached out and gently pinched his arm. It hurt. A grin broke out on Buzz's face. That never hurt in dreams. Seeing the relief on his face, Jessie smiled hopefully and held her elbow out. Buzz pinched her. She squirmed and giggled.

"Ow," she said softly.

"I think we're safe," the space ranger announced.

She shivered and scooted a little closer to him. "Good. I wanna forget all about nearly dyin', if I can."

Buzz shivered too. "That might take a while."

"I know," she groaned. "I can still _taste _the dump, ya know?" She grimaced and licked her lips.

Buzz found himself staring at her mouth.

"Buzz?"

He dragged his gaze away from her lips and looked into her eyes. Jessie had folded her hands under her cheek and was staring at him.

"So… now what?" she asked.

Buzz blinked again and looked around. Bonnie was still curled up in a ball, her eyes tightly shut against the early morning sun that sifted through the curtains. Most of the toys appeared to be asleep, but some quiet noises on the other side of the little girl's bed suggested that at least one other individual was beginning to stir. The space ranger shrugged.

"I don't know. Wait until Bonnie wakes up, see if we get played with, maybe find a-"

"Buzz," she said quietly. "That's not what I was askin'."

Buzz felt his heart begin to thud nervously.

"Oh-h," he managed.

Jessie dropped her gaze shyly.

"I mean… we don't have to talk right now if you don't wanna…but I was wonderin'… that is, I was thinkin'..."

"About us?"

Her eyes went straight to his.

_Us._

It must have been the word Jessie was waiting to hear, because a little smile appeared on her lips.

"_Is_ there an 'us'?" she asked carefully.

Buzz took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. He still didn't know exactly what had transpired at Sunnyside. He still didn't know why something as simple as almost dying could make such a huge difference in his willingness to let Jessie know how he felt. But now that those feelings were out in the open, he certainly wasn't going to try and hide them again. Especially not from her.

Buzz gingerly reached out, sliding his fingers underneath Jessie's cheek so he could take one of her hands in his. Her eyes were wide and Buzz's heart wasn't quite behaving itself, but he made himself speak.

"If we… I-I mean, if we w-want there to be, then-"

Bonnie suddenly turned over. The two of them froze.

_Oh no…_

Buzz waited for her to go back to sleep. But the little girl seemed to be waking up. She was stretching and yawning, rubbing at her eyes… even if she continued to doze, they couldn't keep talking for fear they would wake her. Disappointed, he turned back to Jessie. She was still smiling.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"You're sure?"

She nodded, big green eyes glowing. "We can talk later. We got time, y'know."

Buzz felt a smile slip onto his face. He didn't want to let go of Jessie's hand, but he knew he had to. He gently released her fingers. After all, he could hold hands with her any time he wanted to, now.

There was plenty of time.

* * *

Hello to all!

I had to do a bunch of re-writes on this chapter, so that's why I'm posting so much later than I anticipated. Other than that I don't have much to say about it, but I hope you enjoyed!

And, badly written flames notwithstanding, I still think short is the way to go :D

See you guys on Wednesday ~Owl


	35. Together

I'd like to think that if I _did _own it, I'd be generous and share it with all of you, too!

* * *

**Together**

"So… are Buzz and Jessie together?"

The question takes Woody so completely off-guard that for a moment all he can do is stare blankly while Dolly waits for him to reply. It's the second day since Andy gave his toys to Bonnie, and Woody has spent the past hour talking to Dolly about how best to integrate their two groups. He glances across the room to where Jessie is sitting on the floor, all three Peas hunkered down in her lap and the Pizza Planet trio hanging on her shoulders while she reads aloud to them. Buzz is kneeling next to the group, smiling and obviously more focused on watching Jessie than listening to the story.

Once upon a time, Woody thinks whimsically, if anyone had asked him if Buzz and Jessie were together he would have quickly shushed them. He's spent the past several years making sure the rest of Andy's toys didn't give the two of them a hard time about their obvious liking for one another. Between Jessie's unpredictable temperament and Buzz's tendency to freeze up over personal matters, teasing them would have been just asking for trouble.

_But what about now? _Woody wonders.

He's seen the way they've been looking at each other ever since the incinerator… heck, _everybody's _noticed it! Isn't it time Buzz and Jessie learned that, like it or not, a blossoming romance is a hard thing for people to simply ignore? Maybe a little teasing will even help things along. Woody smiles, realizing that it's time to stop sheltering them.

The cowgirl pauses in her reading and Buzz reaches over to turn the page for her. She looks up shyly. They both flush and look away the instant their eyes meet, but Buzz's hand on the page edges a little closer to hers, and the demure smile on Jessie's face turns mischievous. One of the Peas bounces impatiently in her lap. She goes back to the story.

Dolly is waiting for an answer. Woody looks down at her. He grins.

_New room, new rules._

"Yeah," he says smugly, "They're together."

* * *

Howdy howdy!

First off, thanks so much for the wonderful feedback on the last chapter! I don't know why the elbow-pinching bit made me feel all happy, but I'm glad to see that you guys like it too!

So obviously at this point, Bonnie's toys and Andy's toys are going to be learning a lot about each other, and I decided there had to be some questions floating around about Buzz and Jessie! Having Woody and Dolly discussing their respective groups seemed like a good way to get things rolling :D

Thanks for reading! I'll post again on Friday night, since the next chapter is already ready… I'm one ahead, wheee! ~Owl


	36. A Little Help From a Friend

… nor do I own the Beatles, from whom I have borrowed the title for this chapter…

* * *

**A Little Help From a Friend**

"Showoff!" Woody teased.

Jessie blushed, but she was grinning.

"Think it'll work?"

Woody shrugged. "You've had more experience with this than I have, y'know. It may be that once he gets reset, it's for keeps."

"I got a feelin' you can take Buzz outta Spanish mode but you can't take the Spanish mode outta Buzz."

"Or at least," said Woody with a knowing wink, "That's what you're _hoping, _right?"

The cowgirl's face grew even rosier and she looked down at her boots. She _was _hoping, but more than that, Jessie was downright curious. She'd never been more surprised than when she met Buzz's Spanish side… and realized that she _liked _him that way! The two of them had something. Chemistry, as the humans would say. Maybe it wasn't fair of her to start fiddling with Buzz's alter ego just to discover if they still had it.

But it was the only way to find out.

"I just wanna see if he'll do it again," she explained to Woody, still feeling the heat in her face.

_"You _just like it that all you have to do is push a button and you get what you want!" Woody laughed.

"Are you gonna help me or not, Sheriff?" Jessie demanded, her face getting more flushed by the minute.

He chuckled. "Sure. What do you need me to do?"

Smiling, she held out a rose. It wasn't real, of course, made out of red tissue paper and a fuzzy green pipe cleaner for a stem, but Woody raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I made it."

_"You _made this?" Woody gave a low whistle. "I never pegged you for the artsy type, Jess!"

She laughed. "We never pegged Buzz for the romantic type, either!"

"So what am I supposed to do with it?"

Jessie just grinned and winked at him before sauntering off in the direction of Bonnie's CD player.

"You'll figure it out!"

* * *

Hello to All!

I adored the fact that Woody tossed the rose to Jessie during the Paso Doble, but I wondered where he'd gotten it and how he knew she'd go for it… so that's where the idea for this came from!

And I remember thinking to myself, "Oh, I _love _it that all she has to do is push a button and she gets what she wants!" :D

Thank you _so _much for your feedback on the last chapter, you guys! I'll see you again on Monday ~Owl


	37. The Paso Doble

… well, I _used _to own some ballet slippers…

* * *

**The Paso Doble**

Buzz blinked, gave a little shake of his head, and looked down.

He was down on one knee in the middle of Bonnie's bedroom floor with Jessie draped backwards over his arm. The cowgirl had one hand extended to the cheering, admiring circle of toys around them, the other hand lightly gripping the back of his knee for balance. She tipped her head up and grinned at him. Buzz felt his face burn.

_What just happened?_

As far as he could tell, he and Jessie had just performed an un-rehearsed folk dance choreographed to fit the meter and musical phrasing of a traditional song of Spanish origin that felt completely natural and familiar despite the fact that neither he nor Jessie were of Spanish descent and had never, as far as he could recall, had any training in said style of dancing – or _any _dancing, for that matter.

Buzz suddenly realized that while he was busy analyzing their dance, Jessie was attempting to get up. And he was still holding her in such a way that it was difficult for her to stand without some assistance. He hurriedly set her on her feet and stood up. The other toys scurried over to them, exclaiming.

"You guys!" Trixie squealed. "That was awesome!"

"When did ya learn to _do _that?"

"Those were some pretty nice moves!"

"Buzz, I never would have guessed you were a dancer!" Dolly laughed. "Where did _that _come from?"

"I – I have no idea," Buzz stammered.

He turned to look at Jessie, bewildered. She winked at him.

"Not bad, space toy," she mumbled around the rose in her teeth. She took it out, smiling, and handed it off to one of the Peas-in-a-Pod. "Here Peanelope. You go give that to Mrs. Potato Head, y'hear?"

The Pea giggled and bounced away.

"How on earth did you manage to rehearse an entire dance without the rest of us finding out?" Buttercup wanted to know.

"Oh, we didn't rehearse," Jessie said calmly. "I just followed Buzz's lead."

"_Genius!"_ Mr. Pricklepants cried.

Buzz felt his face get even hotter as he realized that the toys had now turned the full force of their admiration on _him... _and he still didn't know what had just happened! He grabbed Jessie's hand.

"Excuse us," he mumbled.

Jessie seemed confused. "Buzz?"

"We need to talk," he said, hurrying her out of the room before too many more of their friends could crowd around and ask questions he didn't have the answers to.

Jessie pulled on his hand. "Talk? About what?"

He didn't reply, instead pushing her down the hall and into Bonnie's parents' bedroom. Something wasn't right. Space rangers don't dance. He knew that for a fact! But it was also a fact that he had just danced a highly stylized dance with Jessie not two minutes ago, and he needed to know just how that extraordinary event had come about. Buzz shut the door and turned to face Jessie.

"What just happened?" he demanded.

Her eyes widened. "You mean you can't even remember a few minutes ago?"

Buzz's face flushed. "Of course I can, I just… I-I don't _understand."_

Jessie gave a little chuckle of relief. "Good! For a minute there I thought you meant you'd switched over completely."

"Switched over?" Buzz repeated, brow wrinkling. "What do you mean? Switched over to _what?"_

She hesitated. "You sure you wanna know?"

He cringed. "Sounds like I'm not going to like it much."

"Well… not parts of it, anyway." Jessie sat down cross-legged on the floor and patted the carpet next to her, indicating that he should sit. "Buzz, what's the last thing you remember about Sunnyside?"

Buzz felt his back tense. He was still pretty foggy about what had happened at the daycare, and his family seemed unnaturally reluctant to fill him in on the details. But he could clearly remember one thing:

Lotso, an instruction manual in his heavy paws, reading aloud the steps necessary to switch a Buzz Lightyear action figure over to Demo mode.

He shook himself hard, trying to ward off the sudden anger that came with the memory. Jessie was watching him.

"I… I remember Lotso," he said tightly. "There was an instruction manual…"

He found that he couldn't go on. Jessie patted his knee.

"I know," she said gently. "We figured out what happened."

Buzz inhaled sharply. "So… I guess I was in Demo mode for a while."

"Yes. And once we realized somethin' had happened to you, we tried to figure out how to get you turned back. You can thank Barbie for _that," _Jessie added, grinning. "She's the one who talked Ken into telling' her how to get you switched back. Only I guess it didn't go quite like it was planned."

Buzz frowned in confusion.

"It's like this, space ranger," Jessie drawled. "Turns out you got more than just two sides to ya. First you got switched over to Demo, and then…" She giggled. "And then, Buzz, we found out you have a Spanish side, too."

He gaped. _"Spanish?"_

"Yup."

"So I… I spoke _Spanish?"_

"Oh, you didn't just speak it," Jessie grinned. "You _acted _a lot different. More..." She paused, batted her eyelids at him. "Flirtatious."

Buzz froze. _Flirtatious? Him? _Was she kidding? He looked at Jessie, and his heart began to pound. No, she wasn't kidding. He could tell she was being dead serious. And if that was so, and he really had been playing the flirt, and Jessie knew all about it, then that could only mean one thing.

He'd been flirting with _her._

"Please tell me I behaved myself," he groaned.

Jessie laughed delightedly. "Well you didn't do anythin' I wouldn't wanna have you repeat again some time, space toy!"

"Jess, would you please, _please _just tell me how much of a fool I made of myself so I can apologize for it?"

She gave him a funny smile. "You wanna know all the stuff you did?"

"Not really," he muttered. "But yes."

"Alright," she said quietly, "For starters, you saved my life."

He blinked.

"I – I did?"

"Yeah." Jessie scooted closer to him. "Y'see, I got caught under some stuff in the garbage truck, and I couldn't get out. You came and pulled me out. Carried me off to safety."

_"Carried _you?" Buzz felt his face getting redder by the second. "W-why?"

She laughed. "I don't know. Maybe you just wanted to." She paused, looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Maybe you knew _I _wanted you to," she said softly.

The space ranger was so surprised that he forgot to be embarrassed. Jessie had _wanted _him to do that? She'd _wanted _to be treated like a damsel in distress? He stared at her, fascinated. Jessie had been fighting that stereotype for as long as he'd known her, proclaiming long and loud that she'd rather play the hero any day. It hadn't occurred to him to think that maybe she was bluffing, that maybe somewhere in her heart she _wanted _to play the part of the damsel… and she'd wanted _Buzz_ to play the hero. The whole idea made him a little dizzy. But if it was what Jessie wanted…

"Anyways," she continued, "You saved me from getting' trapped under all that junk… and then you saved me again when a TV fell in with the trash. You weren't so lucky, though." The cowgirl's face grew anxious. "You threw me outta the way but you didn't have time to run, and…"

Her voice trailed off, but it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Jessie had been in danger, and he'd chosen to put himself in harm's way instead of her. Strangely, Buzz felt as if this was the only part of the story that made sense.

She took a shaky breath. "And then… when we dug you out and you… you weren't movin' and you wouldn't wake up and I-I thought…" Her voice caught in her throat and she threw her arms around him. "Oh Buzz!"

Buzz's stomach clenched. "You thought I'd been killed?"

She shivered and hugged him tighter. "I was so scared."

Buzz couldn't remember any of that… saving Jessie, sacrificing himself for her, almost dying… none of it seemed real to him. But he did recall, in those moments before he woke up, hearing her cry. Knowing that she needed him. And then, of course, there had been those moments _after _he woke up.

"I-is that why you were so… uh…" He was stumbling over the words like always. "… h-happy when I woke up?"

Jessie was blushing too, but she nodded. "Yes. And not just that you were alive, but that you were back to bein' yourself."

"But… I-I'm sorry, Jess. I guess I don't understand." He hesitated. "If you like Spanish Buzz so much then why would you be happy to see _me?"_

She blinked at him, her green eyes wide. Then she laughed. "Buzz! Don't you see?"

"See what?"

Jessie shook her head, smiling. "Spanish Buzz was nice. And I don't mind sayin' I'd like to see just how much of him you got in you." She bit her lip. "If-if that's okay with you."

"Yes," Buzz said quickly. He still wasn't sure how he felt about his alter ego, but he wanted to make Jessie happy. And anyway, Spanish Buzz sounded a lot more appealing than Demo Buzz.

"Spanish Buzz was nice," she repeated. "But he ain't the one I've known for ten years…"

She reached out, gently sliding her hand into his. Buzz automatically laced his fingers through hers. It was funny, he thought, just how natural that felt. Jessie smiled at him.

"And he ain't the one who held my hand when I thought we were gonna die," she said quietly. "You are."

"Oh." Buzz looked down at their hands. "But… the music and the dance and everything…" He peered at her. "You liked that?"

She blushed. "Yes. Did you?"

Buzz hesitated. He wasn't really sure how he felt about putting on a performance, particularly since it meant his family would be talking about him and Jessie for days to come. And he didn't like the idea that his Spanish side was controlling him. He'd rather it be the other way around.

But then he thought about Jessie, how beautiful she'd looked when they danced and how wonderful it felt to draw her close or dip her low or just do whatever seemed to go with the music, and he'd never forget the look on her face when he unexpectedly spun her around and around while laughter came bubbling out of her. He'd certainly liked _that._

Something of his Spanish self must have decided it was time to join the conversation, because Buzz suddenly found himself kneeling down and taking Jessie's hand in his. The cowgirl blinked at him in surprise. Buzz allowed himself a small grin.

"_Si, Senorita. Me gusta mucho."_

And even though he didn't know a word of Spanish, he knew he'd said exactly what was in his heart.

* * *

Hey gang!

This one took on a life of its own… and I like it that way!

I'll see you guys again Thursday, and after that I'll be taking a little two week vacation from FanFic . Time to recharge the batteries :D ~Owl


	38. To Forgive

… wait, let me check… nope… still not mine…

**To Forgive**

"You don't have to forgive 'em right away, y'know."

Buzz glanced back over his shoulder at her and gave a curt little nod. Jessie looked down at the letter in her lap. It was written in plain black ink, without any of the embellishments or surfer-slang than Ken generally favored, but it bore his signature at the bottom of the page, along with six others. The names of the Sunnyside toys who had participated in switching Buzz over to Demo mode. This, their formal apology, had arrived in Bonnie's backpack just today.

Jessie bit her lip. She'd seen Buzz's face when he first opened the letter, had seen the way his expression had gone from puzzlement to disbelief to agitation. And when he'd given it to the cowgirl to read for herself, she'd been just plain angry. As if some dumb little post-it note could _ever _make up for what they'd done to him!

But then she'd seen Big Baby's signature among the others, scrawled in oversize blue crayon, and her heart softened. Poor Baby. He'd been duped. They all had. Lotso was really the one to blame, but he wasn't around for Jessie or anyone else to holler at. The Sunnyside gang were merely trying to make amends in the only way they knew how.

Jessie folded the letter back up and quietly got to her feet. The two of them were alone on the living room windowsill, and Buzz had been staring out at Mrs. Anderson's garden for a while now. Jessie came up behind him, gently wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He flinched. She winced right along with him but didn't back away.

"You don't have to be in a hurry to forgive 'em," she repeated, low. "Matter of fact, they don't even _ask _you to forgive 'em, Buzz."

"But I should," he said rigidly. "It's the right thing to do."

"Not if your heart ain't in it," she insisted. "Don't say the words until you mean 'em."

He sighed. "That could take a while."

"I know." Jessie snuggled her face down against his shoulder.

For a moment they just stood that way, silent.

"Mr. Potato Head told me what I was like in Demo mode," Buzz said abruptly.

Jessie tensed and gritted her teeth, making a mental note to give the spud a good kick in his plastic rear when the opportunity arose. She could only imagine the brusque retelling he'd given to Buzz.

"Why'd he go and do a dumb thing like that?"

"I asked him to."

"Why the heck didn't you ask me?" she demanded.

"Because you wouldn't have given me a straight answer."

"I would so!"

"No you wouldn't," Buzz retorted. "You would've tried to make it sound not so bad. You wouldn't have told me how mean I was or how I hurt all of you or…" He paused, face reddening. "… or all the names I called you. _Especially _that."

Jessie felt herself blushing too, but she shook her head vigorously.

"You didn't know what you were doin', Buzz. It wasn't even _you."_

"Jess, Lotso didn't just go dig some other Buzz Lightyear out of the toy box and sic him on you guys. That _was _me. Or some _part _of me anyway…"

"But it may as well have been some other Buzz!" she protested. _"That _Buzz didn't know our names or who we were or anythin' about what we been through together. _You do." _She laid a gentle hand on his arm. "And we know you'd never hurt us."

"But the point is that I _did _hurt you," Buzz said stubbornly.

"It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't!"

"_Yes, _it was!"

Jessie tossed her hands up and rolled her eyes skyward. "If you ain't the orneriest critter I ever did see, Buzz Lightyear!"

Her patience was reaching its limit. It seemed as if Buzz was being intentionally stubborn, refusing to let anyone else take responsibility. Couldn't he see how foolish it was to blame himself for this? Couldn't he see that sometimes things just _happened, _and there was nothing he could do to change it? Who thought like that anyway?

Abruptly Jessie realized she knew someone _just _like that.

Herself.

She remembered a dusty little cowgirl doll, alone and frightened in a cardboard box by the side of the road, wondering just one thing:

_What did I do wrong?_

Not, "Why did _Emily_ abandon me," or "Why did _Emily _forget me." Not, "How could _she _do that to me." At the time, Jessie was still so in love with her owner that she couldn't perceive her as anything but perfect. But this had to be _someone's_ fault. The hurt and confusion turned into guilt, but she would rather have felt _that _than feel pain. She couldn't blame Emily.

So she blamed herself.

Jessie hadn't thought of that in years. It had taken decades to stop feeling guilty about it. Even now she couldn't bring herself to blame Emily for letting her go. But she had learned to stop blaming herself.

She looked at Buzz standing there with his back to her, tense and angry. He hadn't been betrayed by a loved one, true. But in the absence of someone to point the finger at, he, like her, had chosen to lay the blame where he shouldn't. It hurt less that way. It gave him the illusion of being in control. It made him feel guilty.

And it was a lie.

"Buzz," she said gently, "You can't do that to yourself, y'hear? You can't go blamin' yourself for something you couldn't control."

"I should've been in control," he snapped. "I should never have _lost _control in the first place."

"But you did," Jessie said simply.

He didn't reply to that, but his breathing quickened. Jessie knew she was hurting him, exposing him, chipping away at the protection he thought he'd wrapped himself in. But he'd hurt far worse if he stayed that way.

"You weren't in control. There was nothing you could do about it."

Buzz shook his head slowly. "Jess, that's not how I'm made. Don't you understand? I'm supposed to be…" He hunted around in his mind for a long moment, looking for the right word. "Impervious," he said finally.

_Invulnerable. Unbreakable. The perfect hero._

"Well then maybe the one you need to ask forgiveness of is _yourself," _Jessie said quietly. "Seems to me he's the only one havin' a hard time forgiving."

Buzz stared at her, blue eyes wide. "I don't know if I can do that," he finally admitted.

"Then let me help," Jessie pleaded.

He swallowed. "How?"

She indicated his back panel. "We can make sure this kind of thing can't happen again. We can superglue your buttons so nobody can switch 'em. We can make sure you always have fresh batteries so that Bonnie or her parents don't have to open up your panel. We can tell the others not to sneak up on you or come up behind you. Anything to help you quit blaming yourself, Buzz."

She could see that her words were beginning to have an effect on him. The space ranger didn't look quite so troubled. He hesitated briefly, then held his hands out to her. Jessie gladly took them.

"You know you're the only one I'd trust to do all of that," he murmured.

She moved closer. "Okay. You wanna get started?"

Buzz nodded.

Jessie smiled encouragingly. "I know right where the glue is…"

* * *

Hello to All!

First off, thanks for the wonderful feedback last chapter! Y'all are perfect :)

This chapter… well, it kind of got out of control! I realized that Buzz and Jessie needed to have this conversation out early in their relationship. And the more I tinkered with it, the more I started discovering that Buzz being vulnerable gave Jessie a chance to relate to him on a level that she couldn't before. They kind of have common ground now with some of their issues. I know it was kind of a heavy chapter to leave you guys with as I go on my little two-week break… but I think the chapter I post on New Year's Eve will make up for it :)

Thanks again and I'll see you in two weeks! ~Owl


	39. Indecision

Unfortunately, I _do _own a light blue cast around my left ankle…

* * *

**Indecision**

"So have you kissed her yet?"

Buzz jerks his head up from the card game he's playing with Woody and stares wide-eyed. The cowboy is leaning against the sofa, arms folded casually over his chest, peering out at Buzz from under the brim of his hat. His mild brown eyes give no hint of anything but curiosity, but in the corner of his mouth a little grin is hiding. Buzz knows his friend well enough to realize that Woody's question is far from casual.

For a moment Buzz is tempted to make an evasive reply. He could say that it's none of Woody's business. But the sheriff is his best friend, and more importantly, a kind of older brother to Jessie. Buzz is sure that the cowboy doll wants nothing but the best for both of them. He's also sure that Woody won't hesitate to go into over-protective-mode if he suspects Buzz isn't treating Jessie just right. Saying that this is none of Woody's business is obviously out of the question.

And he can't fib and say that yes, he has kissed Jessie, because Buzz has never been a good liar, doesn't _want _to be a liar, and Woody is sure to see right through him any way. Lying would do little to save his pride. And he'd love to just ignore the question, but he can't.

Because the truth is, Buzz has been asking himself the same question for almost two weeks now, and he's no closer to kissing Jessie than he ever was. Ten years of habit are getting in the way.

He'd never let himself wonder what it would be like to kiss Jessie. Ever. As much as he'd admired her, as lovesick as he had been over her for years upon years, he'd never let himself go there. He knew himself too well. Buzz knew that once he allowed the possibility of kissing Jessie to enter his mind, that would be _all _he would have on his mind until he followed through with it. He hadn't wanted to do that to himself. Not when he believed that all he and Jessie could ever have was friendship. So for ten years he patiently kept that idea at bay, letting it flirt at the edges of his mind but never quite letting it in for fear that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation.

And then she'd kissed him.

It was nothing like he'd ever imagined… because of course he'd _never _imagined it. Buzz would certainly never have fantasized about waking up in a dump truck surrounded by his entire family, only to have Jessie tackle him and kiss him all over the side of his face. But just as he'd always suspected, now that she's gone and kissed him – her soft lips on his cheek, her eager breath on his face, her lively green eyes wide with happiness - he can't get the idea out of his head.

It doesn't matter what they're doing. Playing with their new friends, talking on the window sill, dancing until they're both mixed up and happy and out of breath, or sitting in rigid silence waiting for Bonnie to pick them up and have an adventure. Through all of it, every second of it, he wants to kiss her. Talking to Jessie is the worst. Buzz can hardly even look at her then, because the sight of her soft, sweet lips forming words or curving into a smile is far too much of a temptation.

He wants to kiss her. He's _dying _to kiss her. But he doesn't have a clue how to go about it. He's spent so long not letting himself think about it that now, when a little imagination would surely help him out, Buzz finds that his old habit of denying his desires is getting in the way.

And now Woody wants to know if he's kissed Jessie yet.

He decides to just be honest.

"No," he says simply.

Woody looks startled. "No?"

"You were expecting it?"

"Well… kind of." The cowboy shrugs. "You probably shouldn't wait too long, y'know."

Buzz thinks gloomily that when it comes to Jessie, he _always _waits too long, but he simply nods.

Woody grins and reaches out to shake his shoulder. "I'm serious, Buzz. Don't let the moment go by."

"I – I won't." His face is getting hot. He coughs and looked away. "Any uh… any suggestions in that department?"

"Oh no," Woody laughs. "You're on your own for that one, space ranger!"

Buzz frowns. "What, after ten years of meddling with us, suddenly you're out of ideas?"

The cowboy chuckles. "You'll figure it out…"

"I hope so."

He's said too much. Suddenly Woody seems to realize that there's more going on here than meets the eye. He tilts his head questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

Buzz hesitates. He'd like to just brush it off and go on with the card game. But if he can't trust _Woody _to give him advice,who can he trust? He takes a deep breath and decides to be blunt.

"I'm a wuss."

Woody laughs. A big, warm, sympathetic laugh that makes Buzz feel better almost at once, although he isn't sure why.

He finds himself explaining everything.

* * *

A bit of trivia: Various forms of the word "kiss" appear fifteen times in this chapter

Hey Gang! I'm so glad to be back from my little two-week vacation. I've missed FanFic! I've been kind of gloomy, actually… I slipped on some ice and broke my ankle two days before Christmas. OW! Fortunately it doesn't impair my ability to write :)

So, about this chapter: I've always kind of pictured Buzz as being similar to a Vulcan. (For those of you non-Trekkies out there, Vulcans are aliens whose natural emotions are so raw and so volatile that Vulcan society encourages the repression of feelings in favor of logical thought and meditation.) Rather than dwell on feelings that he can't satisfy, he chooses to deny those feelings and think about something else. I can imagine that the prospect of now being allowed to kiss Jessie if he pleases is probably going to cause a little bit of a mental block… and not just for Buzz. As his writer, I can tell you that I'm really not sure how to get him to kiss Jessie at this point! It's going to take some thought.

I'll probably be posting again Sunday, maybe Monday. Until then!

~Owl


	40. Date?

Apparently, I own a very girly imagination…

* * *

**Date?**

"Do you want to go on a date?"

Jessie glanced up at Buzz. It was a rainy Wednesday morning. Mrs. Anderson had left a lamp to glow softly in the den, and Buzz had suggested they watch a movie to pass the time until Bonnie came home. Jessie happily said yes, snuggling down against his shoulder the moment the opening credits began to roll.

Nothing could be more perfect than this, she thought. The movie they had chosen was sort of quiet and boring, which only made her feel more relaxed. Bullseye had wandered in and, at Buzz's invitation, joined them on the sofa. Eventually the little horse fell asleep with his head against Jessie's hip. Buzz had his arm around her and had occupied himself with playing with the ribbon at the end of her braid. All of the other toys were off somewhere else in the house. Jessie blinked at the space toy in puzzlement.

"Are you _asking _me on a date?" she said slowly.

Buzz shook his head. "No… n-not really. I guess… I was just curious to know if you _would _want to go on a date… s-sometime…"

He was getting better about not stammering, Jessie thought. She kind of missed it, though. She reached up and brushed her fingers against his jaw. Buzz gasped and hastily caught her hand in his. Jessie grinned.

"But what would we _do _on a date?" she wondered.

"Um… watch a movie?"

"We're doin' that right now."

"Oh…" His brow furrowed. "Well, we… we could spend time alone t-together."

Jessie smiled and cuddled even closer to him. "We are together. We _are _alone." Then she glanced down at Bullseye. "Well… mostly." She ran her fingers through the horse's mane and he snorted in his sleep, unconsciously pawing his hooves against the sofa before relaxing back into dream world. Jessie turned her attention back to Buzz. "What else?"

Buzz thought about it. "Dance?"

"We did that just last night."

"Play games?"

"We do that all the time."

"Talk?"

"We do _that _more than anything else."

Buzz looked down at her with wide blue eyes. He swallowed.

"Snuggle?" he said meekly.

Jessie giggled and hugged his arm. "What do you call this?"

Buzz seemed to be at a loss. The cowgirl tapped his chin lightly.

"Y'know what I think? I think a 'date' is just a fancied-up word for the kinda stuff we do all the time. Think about it, Buzz. We're together from the moment we wake up 'til the moment we fall asleep. Have been for ten years. We talk and we play and we sit quiet together. If you wanna do something different, about the only thing I can suggest is _not _spendin' time together. And no, I'm not sayin' that's what we should do," she said hastily, seeing the alarmed expression on his face. "I just think there's no need to be so formal about doin' what we do."

"Oh."

Buzz mulled over this for a moment. Jessie liked watching him think. She wondered what it would be like if she could get inside his head for a few minutes and find out why a date was such an important thing to him.

"Do _you _want to go on a date?" she asked suddenly.

Buzz blinked. "I – I guess I just kind of see it as the customary thing. Bo and Woody always went on dates. Andy always acted like dates were important. You remember how he used to talk to his mom about how to make the date special for his girl?"

Jessie nodded.

"Well…" He hesitated. "I guess… I just want to make the time special for my girl… for you."

Jessie felt her eyes go wide and her mouth fall open a little. She could've sworn her heart was melting. She'd always thought that such a notion was sentimental nonsense, but at that moment she knew it was true. Her heart had just turned to complete girly mush. Jessie sat right down in Buzz's lap and put her arms around his neck, snuggling her face up close to his.

"Buzz Lightyear you are _so sweet," _she murmured. "And you make every minute special just by bein' you."

The space ranger blushed. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close. Jessie shut her eyes happily. For a moment everything was so quiet that she could hear the rain splashing softly against the windows outside.

"Jess?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at Buzz. He smiled hopefully.

"Tomorrow, would you like to do more of the stuff we already do all the time?"

Jessie grinned.

"It's a date."

* * *

Howdy!

Y'know what my idea of a perfect date is? A summer night, a drive in the country with all of the good songs playing, and _ice cream! _Seriously. I guess I'm just a simple pleasures kind of girl :)

I had not originally intended to write about any kind of first date for Buzz and Jessie, because it's been done so much and I thought, honestly, they're together all the time. What could possibly be new and exciting after ten years (Other than kissing!). And as soon as I thought that, I knew I had a story! I figured Jess is probably kind of like me about dates. Why be all formal when really, all she wants is to be with Buzz? Buzz, on the other hand, is probably trying to make up for all those years of _not _acting on his feelings toward Jessie. But like her, all he really wants is to be together. And there you have it :)

Thanks guys! See you Thursday ~Owl


End file.
